No Ordinary Love
by NawtyBuffy
Summary: AU. All Human.NC-17.After leaving Angel and their abusive relationship,the last thing Buffy expected was to fall in love again.But the course of true love never runs smooth.Not when her ex-boyfriend refuses to let her go.Obsession's a dangerous emotion.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, colder than it had rights to be at this time of year.I knew that even as I lay in my bed with my warm covers, and I knew that the second after throwing them off of my body, I would feel it. I look at my alarm clock and groan. Time to get up and go to work ... again.

Funny how we all get up, follow a daily routine, travel to work and do exactly the same as we did the day before. We are seldom happy about it , rarely feel that euphoric buzz associated with a full and happy life , and yet...

We never change our lives ,never change our routines or our careers.I was like that. Stuck in a life that was mediocre and less that fulfilling. Until something happened that forced me to change my way of life......

"You know if Blaine wants me to close on his account it will take me longer than just a week. He needs to give me at least a month. His account has been with us for over ten years , I cannot get a file that large ready in such a short time. "

My boss, who was on speaker , sighed heavily, "Just do what you can, I know you will , that is why I assigned this to you , Buffy. I will smooth things with Blaine, don't worry. Have a good weekend. "

"You too , " I answered and smiled as I heard him grumble something and then hang up. I shuffled the Blaine account files , straightening them before pushing them into my already full briefcase. It locked , but only just and I slipped it from my desk , feeling its weight pull on my arm.I reached across my desk and turned off my lamp and then left my office.

I hate driving . My car is an old Saab, no matter how I drive it, no matter how abused it gets , it keeps on except the heat controls. So I sit in the traffic going nowhere fast , with my car blowing cold air at my face, making me a little chilled. The radio in the next car was playing music, if you could call it that , loudly . My cellphone rang.

"Hello? "

"What on earth is that noise? " I rolled my eyes.

"Its coming from the car next to me, now what do you want Angel? " I slumped into the leather seat and rubbed my temple with my free hand , glancing into the rear view to check my reflection.

" I thought that we should get together . It's been awhile . " His voice was expectant and utterly annoying.

"I don't think so. "

"Why not? " He asked , like he didn't understand.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his denial. "Because, we're over , we are done, Angel. I can't do it again, I won't."

" We were good together .. Had some good times , baby. "

"No! You had the good times while I worked my ass off and paid for it all! "

He was silent except for his sigh .I hoped it was a sigh of defeat and that he would finally get the message and leave me alone. I was not that lucky.

"Fine, you know what Buff .... " , he spoke with an anger I was used to , "I'll leave it for now, but I know you will be back. You could never be angry or resist me for long. "

Fucking arrogant egotist! " You amaze me .. you arrogant bastard. I will never .. ever be with you again in any capacity ! "

I hung up and turned my phone off, throwing into the rear of the car. I was hot with anger and was now grateful for the cool air blowing from the front vents. A car horn bought me back from the irate haze that his call had caused and when I looked up ,I noticed that the cars had started to move again. I put the car in gear and drove off at speed.

Still seething from Angel's call , my driving reflected my mood. My attention was drawn to my rear view, flashing lights and then the short burst of siren, the police were pulling me over. Just what I needed now! I glanced once more into the mirror , hoping against hope that maybe they just wanted to overtake and rush to an emergency and not pull me for speeding. Again my luck was not on my side. I indicated and slowed to a stop before letting myself sink into the seat and close my eyes. I sighed and almost jumped when the officer tapped on the drivers side window. I rolled it down and fumbled for my purse.

"License and registration please " , he smiled and leaned against the car.

It was getting dark now and it was hard to see through the amount of crap I held in my purse. I could tell from the officers stance that he was getting impatient .

" Excuse me? " I timidly asked him, " I can't see properly and the internal light in my car is temperamental, I .. um .. need to open the door to trigger it. Could you just .... ? "

"Sure.... " He moved and I opened the door, the light came on and I again hunted my bag. Still no license . It must have been in my briefcase. I stepped out and pointed at the rear of the officer raised a brow and watched me as I leaned across the back seat to retrieve my briefcase. In the window of the opposite car door, I saw him tilt his head and check out my ass. Typical.

"Miss, could you hurry this up or I will have to take you in . "

I pushed myself out of the cars rear door again and handed him the license and paperwork while pushing my hair from my face. I leaned against the car door while he walked back to his car and got in.

Now that it was night fall it was getting colder. I folded my arms across my chest to fend off the cold wind that blew around me and I wished that I had bought my coat with me. I looked back at the officer and saw him talking in to his radio .He leaned across and I assumed he was replacing the radio to its cradle and then he exited , and walked towards me again.

"Well, everything seems in order Miss .... " I smiled at him as he handed me back my papers , " I'll have to write you a ticket though, for the ah , speeding. What had you diving like a maniac in that old rust bucket ? " He pointed at the Saab.

"Boyfriend , well ex really. The idiot doesn't know the meaning of over and won't leave me alone . "

"Sorry to hear that. Just do me a favor ? " At my look he continued , "Don't take it out on the motor.... or break the law next time . " He smiled and handed me the ticket .

"I will ... won't officer ..." I looked down at the ticket , "... Taylor "

"Take care and drive carefully" he said as he opened his car door .

It was then that I noticed the number on the ticket and the small note he had written on it. I looked up as he drove passed me, he smiled and then drove off faster. ' 555-67923' . I shuddered as the wind blew hard , making my skin erupt in goose bumps.I got back in to my car and started her back up. I threw the ticket into the glove compartment and made my way home again.

I finally walked in through my front door and threw the keys down on the hall table.I went straight into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I snapped the cap off the beer and swigged from the bottle as I walked into the lounge. I sat down and pulled my feet up .As I placed the beer on the coffee table, the phone rang.

"Hello? "

"Hey ! What are you doing tonight? And don't say nothing! We are going out girl, and I won't take any excuses. It's Friday night and it's the start of the weekend. "

"Hi Faith , and I am staying home... I have work "... She cut me off ,"What did I just say? No excuses ! "

Arguing would do no good, she was relentless and I could do with unwinding if I was honest with myself. "Okay! What have you planned for us then? Persuade me to come out .. I've had a really shitty day"

" Roosters , then I heard that Cordy is holding a private party"

"Cordy ..? Please, I seriously doubt we'll get in . " Cordy was our spoilt rich girl acquaintance that we could stomach on rare occasions, her parties being one of those times.

"Just so happens a friend of a friend managed to get on her list and kindly gave me the tickets. "

I smiled , "Count me in then, will you pick me up? "

"Be ready at eight . " She hung up and I looked down at my watch, I had enough time to grab a quick shower and get ready.

As arranged, Faith met me outside my apartment block and threw open the car door. I half ran to the curb , the night being colder than it had been earlier and what with me wearing a barely there dress, I was in a hurry to get into her warm car.I slammed the door and we kissed cheeks in greeting .

"So little sister, are you ready for tonight? " Faith smiled and looked in her mirrors before signaling and pulling into the early evening traffic.

"I guess, just don't go trying to fix me up with anyone tonight , please? " I watched as a pedestrian dashed across the road in front of us , causing Faith to brake and curse at him. She wound down her window and yelled at him before pulling away again at speed.

"You mean you haven't got the itch back yet? " She laughed , "Gee... it'll heal up and I'll just say I told you so ! "

"It hasn't been that long! "

"Please! " she whined , "six months.... I'm telling you , a good ride on a stallion is what you need to get you back in the saddle"

"I'm an accountant not a cowboy" I said as I shook my head . My eyes stayed on the road as I reflected on what Faith had said. Was she was right? I did have that 'itch' as she called it .But getting into something now, when my life was busy with work and I had a crazy ex- boyfriend causing me all sorts of problems, really wasn't an option.

"I know what you're thinking , and don't. I'm not talking an arranged marriage for Christ sake, just a one nighter. Have you ever had one?" Faith rolled her eyes and took a left turn, once she was on the next street she asked me , "Have you ever watched Sex and the City? "

"What has that got to do with my problem? "

"Look ,us women , we're liberated now , sexually. Its the norm for women to have a one night stand and still have her reputation in tact . "

"You are such a Samantha! " I half laughed ,she smiled and replied " , and you my friend , are a Charlotte . "

"I'm not ! " I feigned shock ,"You take that back this instant ! "

"Actually no ... more of a Miranda, with a side of Charlotte. "

"Can we stop with the Sex and the City analogies now ? "

I pouted as Faith laughed, "All I am saying is , live a little, try and at least let go of your inhibitions and who knows . "

She pulled up in front of 'Roosters' and grabbed her purse from the back seat ,"I don't buy the first car I see ... I test drive it then go on to the next forecourt... and so on .... "

"Okay .. I just want to have a good time tonight, we'll see what happens from there. "

Content that maybe she had got through and encouraged me to let go a little, she stepped out of the car and I did the same. The crowds had already gathered outside the club. Faith whispered in the bouncers ear and he let us in first. Sometimes having her as a best friend had its upside. At the bar , I looked around while the bartender mixed our drinks. There were the usual crowd already dancing to the slow heavy beat , a few couples that made out in the darkened corners .... and .... my eyes stray over .. His back is to me so I can't see who he is and this just makes me want to find out. My attention is pulled from him ,albeit reluctantly.

"Here we go. Get that down you quick, we have to dance to this . " Faith thrust a cocktail into my hand and downed hers in one, smiling as I downed mine.I look back to where mystery man was standing and he's gone. I scan the crowd and I can't see him, strange that after a brief glimpse I should feel disappointment.

"Are you even listening to me? "

"Sorry ,I was.... " Faith interrupts to finish my sentence , " Just browsing the goods? Yeah I saw. So much for you not being interested, so who was the lucky man that drew your attention away from me? "

"It was no-one ,well okay maybe it was but he's gone so "....

"Dancing! " Faith says as she pulls me toward the dance floor.I roll my eyes as the slow bass filled song comes on. It happens to be one of my favorites, as Crush starts I feel my body start to move. Faith raises her brow and we start to sway together, putting on a show for those that watch us. Okay I admit that I can dance and when Faith and I start , we end up really getting into it.

I close my eyes , shutting out the voyeurs and concentrate on the as hands slide down my sides to my hips I remain under the songs spell.I don't know who this is but I know it isn't Faith, especially when my ass grinds against him and I feel his firm thighs , his hot breath on my neck and can smell the woody musk he is wearing.I lean back against his chest and tilt my head slightly as my hand wraps around his neck, he rests his head against my cheek and then I feel his tongue lap a bead of perspiration that trickled its way across my pulse point. The hands that were on my hips grip me harder and pull me in as he moves with me. His thumbs move in slow circles along my hip bones, moving down onto my thighs, raising my skirt a little. I couldn't stop the moan that escapes my lips as he keeps one hand in place while the other moves up my body to cup my left breast.

Between his actions and the music ,I'm hypnotized , my head feels light and my breathing becomes mere pants.I have never felt more turned on . I want so much to know who my seducer is and yet ... I fear that turning around would ruin this ... Would break this spell. I feel his lips brush against the sensitive spot just below my ear and he whispers to me as the song starts to fade. " Another time" . I turn my head and catch a glimpse of the man from earlier as he walks away and becomes engulfed by the crowd. Faith leaned into me as I left the dance floor and headed to the bar.

"That was like watching ... porno .... it was him , wasn't it ? The guy that caught your eye ? "

I smile widely and unconsciously grip my thighs together, "It really was. "

"So why are you still here? " She asked with a look of disbelief on her face, "Go ... go .... find him and ... well you know"

"He left ... I'm not going to hunt him down and make myself look desperate. If he is still here , he'll know where to find me. "

"You're hopeless you know that? Now he could be snapped up by some other woman and you would have missed out on 'Mr looks like he could go all night' . "

I shook my head and laughed. Typical Faith!.

As the night went on I danced , a few approached me but they were like breezes on cold days... not what you want and then leave you chilled to the I gave up and sat at the bar, drink in hand thinking back to the dance. Why did his voice sound so familiar ? I shook of the reverie and drank my drink down, relishing the burn as it slid down my throat. The bartender stopped in front of me , silently asking if I wanted a refill.I nodded and handed him the empty glass. By now the alcohol was making me feel so incredibly turned on , if my mystery man was to show up now then I had no doubt in my mind that I would allow him to do just about anything to me. The bartender returned and put the glass down in front of me.I held out a twenty for him to take ,but found him refusing my money and pointing down the bar.I glanced that way and .

I frowned and looked around for Faith.I spotted her up against a wall ,a man holding her there ,her leg was raised to his hip. Obviously I would be going home alone tonight. It also meant my defense against Angel was gone too. Shit. He was making his way over to me. No escape and no heroes.

"Thought I would find you here, babe"

"I didn't know we were playing hide and go seek? "

"Found you " , he slurred, so what's my prize? "

"Going home with your balls still intact? "

He laughed and sat on the stool next to me, placing a foot either side of my legs, effectively trapping me.I looked back to see if Jules had seen him and would be coming to my rescue.I sighed as it looked as though she was going home with her Romeo. My face swung to meet Angel's when I felt his hands on my thighs and he pulled me towards him. My face was now only inches from his. The overwhelming smell of alcohol made me gag.

"You look sooo ... edible tonight baby. I'll be taking my time with you , " his eyes wandered my body lazily before coming back to meet mine. He looked like a starved hyena eyeing up its next meal.

"You're not getting near me tonight! " I stuttered.

"Come on .. you know how good we are , no-one could make you scream the way I could, you said so yourself. "

"It might have been true once, but not repulse me. " I knew it was stupid and impulsive to say that to him, his temper being what it was, but he had left me no choice. I blinked and missed the strike that he made, only registering it once his fist was in my hair and winding it tightly within his grasp.

"Ow! Let go of me , " I gritted out between clenched teeth. My hand automatically gripped his wrist to prevent him pulling bar tender noticed and was on his way back to stop Angel , he stopped when a hand covered mine .I looked up and saw the bluest eyes look down at me.

"The lady said let go! " His voice was deep , menacing but low. Angel smirked , stood up and then let me go. Casting me aside harshly and making me almost fall off the stool.

Angel leaned towards me, his eyes on mystery man and chuckled ,"So this the reason you are being difficult , hmm? The guy rubbed against your ass for a song and you decide that I'm not good enough? "

"I decided that a long time ago.I don't need him to make that choice"

Mystery man, for that was all I could call him for now, stood beside me and wrapped an arm firmly around my felt comforting. Angel watched as his hand settled on my hip and he snorted. " Move your hand off my woman! "

"Clearly you are not understanding the concept of ' closure' , because I'm sure that Buffy said your relationship was over. "

How did he know my name? While I stood stunned by what was happening, Angel had decided to back down and had taken a step back .Mystery guy squeezed my arm gently to draw my attention back to him and asked if I had my car with me.

"No.. I came with my friend ,I don't know where she is though. The last time I saw her she was with a guy"

"Don't fret, I bought my car , I'll take you home. We'll look for your friend as we walk out and let her know. "

I nodded and briefly looked at Angel .He had sat back down on the stool, no doubt too drunk to stand unaided . I pitied him at that moment , though I don't know why. In the three years we were together he had never shown this amount of loyalty or want for me . Maybe if he had ,we might have stood a chance. I felt a coat drape over my shoulders and looked to see mystery man smile at me and jerk his head towards the door.I smiled sadly back and left Angel still sat at the bar.

We didn't see Faith on our way out. I remembered the party and knew then that was were she had probably taken her man for the night. It wasn't worth trying to get in if that was the case, as she would of used my ticket to get her new 'friend' in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- Thank you for reading my first story here and for the review.I hope I get more!Thank you XxxFIVExxX

In this chapter we find out if Buffy takes Faiths advice. NC-17 rating for this one ,so if you're under that age then hit the back space on your browser! Adult content , you know what that means....

I sat close to the door of his car even though the front seat was more like a couch.I glanced at him from time to time, why had I automatically felt safe with him?

"So, where do you live? "

"Apartment block just off Carrison. "

"I ..... "

"What? " I looked at him puzzled, wondering why he decided to stop talking.

"I.. I know this is none of my business really but, Angel? Are you sure you'll be safe? He looks kind of unstable. "

"I'll be fine... His bark is worse than his bite and I can handle him. "

"It didn't look that way to me, " he didn't look at me and there was no apology coming.I'm not even sure why I expected one, after all he was speaking the truth. I couldn't say that I would have gotten away from him tonight if mystery man hadn't helped me.

"What's your name? I danced with you and now this , I still don't know who you are. " I was worried now? I chastised myself internally for my thoughtless actions. I felt safe with him. Who knew why but I tend to trust my instincts and they weren't saying that I'd end up in a dumpster somewhere. Heat crept through me as I reflected on tonights events. It seemed weird that it was now that I was blushing and feeling embarrassed about my earlier behavior with him.

"We met earlier.... " I rolled my eyes, talk about stating the obvious! "I had to pull you over for speeding? If I remember correctly, that was his fault too. "

"Oh my god..... " I hung my head down ,covering it with my hands .I couldn't stop the smile on my face or peeking at knew all the time who I was and when our eyes met, his shone with a playfulness I hadn't seen before. "You look so different out of uniform, I didn't recognize you. "

"I should be offended. " He looked at me and I saw a glint in his eyes.

"No .. Don't be. I'm the worst when it comes to faces and names. " I rested my hand on his arm and he looked at me and laughed , " I was joking and my name's William, Spike to my friends. "

"Unusual nickname , how did you end up with it? " He smiled and raised his brows at me, leaving it to my imagination. The now familiar heat rose again.

I couldn't stop myself and gave him a friendly slap on the arm , yet I smiled, again. "Ow! But worth it to make you smile again"

"Smooth talker. "

I relaxed into the seat and watched as the traffic and scenery changed to my neighborhood. All too soon Spike was pulling up outside my apartment block and switching off the engine. I sighed and got out of his car.I looked at it and frowned.

"And you called my car a rust bucket? " I looked down at his car again and raised a brow.

"Hey! You take that back! My baby is a classic. "

"Yeah, she sure is ..... " I answered sarcastically and laughed at his pout. I had no idea what car it was but it was huge and the front seat was more like a was so comfy. He must have spent a long time restoring her as she gleamed and had a lot of shiny chrome didn't look old that was for sure. Only the lack of modern conveniences inside gave her true age away. I slipped his coat from my shoulders and held it out for him to take. "Seeing as my drama ruined your night, how about a coffee .. or something? It's the least I can do for you. "

I really didn't want him to go. He smiled and walked around the car, " That would be good, yeah. Coffee though, I'm driving and have work in the morning. "

"Okay..... " It came out breathy and he looked at me with heavy eyes ,making me even more nervous.

I opened the door to the apartment block and pushed for the elevator once we were inside . He stood behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.I held my breath and closed my eyes, hoping that the butterflies that had taken flight in the pit of my stomach, would calm. The doors to the elevator slid open and I went in, hovering my finger over the button as he got in. I kept my back to him , nervousness and anticipation making my heart race and my breathing shallow. Why did I think this was a good idea?

I tried to take my mind off of the track it was heading down by getting my keys back out of my bag.I was clumsy and with shaking hands I dropped them. As I bent to pick them up I felt the doors open onto my floor and I practically ran to my apartment I was inside and holding the door open for Spike. I picked up the mail and shuffled through them, dropping the unopened letters on the table in the hall as I passed. Spike looked around as he followed me into the lounge.

"Nice, live here alone, no room mates? "

"No , just me. I like it that way after .... "

"Angel? "

"Yeah... can I get you that coffee? " I watched as he looked at the books and photographs in the bookcase . "Yeah, strong and sweet please, " he answered.

"Won't be long, make yourself comfy. "

Anyone that has been in this situation knows that the coffee is the prelude to sex. It 's always the awkward conversation before that and then the usually awkward first kiss. After the dance with Spike in Roosters , I knew it would be happening and so did he if the lust filled gazes he was giving me were anything to go by.I felt his arms wrap around me ,snapping me out of the stare I was currently trapped in.

"Why don't we save the coffee and cut to me kissing you ? " He whispered in my ear, his lips grazing the soft skin of my neck just below it. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Turn around baby. " I did and he looked down at me, smiling ."I've wanted to do this since I saw you in your car. "

My breath caught and I couldn't breathe as I watched his lips descend to mine. My eyes closed and then ... I felt his soft full lips touch soft it was almost criminal.I wanted to feel them , wanted to feel his hunger as I felt mine. Faith was right, it had been too long.

He took a step forward to bridge the gap between us and his lips became more eager.I parted my lips to take a well needed breath and felt his tongue stroke across my bottom lip . I moaned and Spike smiled , pleased with the effect he was having on me. His kisses became more urgent, his hands pulled me against him ,his tongue begging entry to my broke apart, both panting and flushed with arousal. He leaned against me, his forehead against mine as I looked up at him. "Bed... room? " he panted. This was it.

I made to move away from him and found myself trapped against the refrigerator, his lips crushing mine, his body pressing against me, his knee parting my hands caressed down my arms and up my sides, gently they cupped my breasts and he moaned into my mouth as he felt my erect nipples through the thin dress I wore. His fingers glided down my body to my hips and gripped them before moving to my thighs. My eyes rolled behind closed lids as his fingertips stroked the soft skin under my dress and he raised one knee to his hip. He moved into the gap that he had created and rubbed himself against me, causing me to gasp as I felt his hardness rub against my center.

"We'll never make it to the bedroom if we keep going, " he said in a husky voice.

I pointed to the hall opposite and gave out a gasp as he swept me up in his arms and carried me in the direction I had pointed. He stopped at the first door and I shook my head, pointing at my bedroom kicked it open and walked across the room. He laid me gently on the bed and leaned over me , forcing me to lay down. My hands moved up his chest and around his shoulders bringing him down to my lips. The weight of his body against mine felt so good. Not bulky and he braced himself up on his elbows so he didn't crush me. I wanted to feel all of his body, all his weight on me. I could feel my pulse hammering through my body , travelling it's way down to flood my core and make it throb .My hands came back round to the front of his shirt and followed the line of buttons down, undoing them as they went. My eyes feasted on his exposed body. Gods would have envied him, he was stunning, pale skin that seem to lay like silk over well defined muscle. My hands gripped the shirt and I pulled it away from him and he fell forwards and claimed my lips. He kissed his way down past my jaw and onto my neck, I turned my head granting him better access. His fast and heavy breathing tickled making my skin erupt in goose flesh and I shuddered.

" Does it feel good baby? " He whispered as he moved further down my neck to my fingers pulled at the ties to my dress and it fell open, exposing my bare breasts to eyes shot to mine and he licked his lips before capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking on never broke the gaze even when my back arched under of his hands came up and he began to play with my other released the one from his mouth and kissed down my body , whispering to me .

"You feel so hot , your moans and pants are turning me on so much.I can't wait to taste you, to be inside you ,feel your warmth around me , gripping me. "

I almost lost it when he started whispering dirty nothings to me as he made his way down my body . I felt moisture flood from my core and couldn't help myself, my hips gyrated against him, desperate for some friction , some release .He breathed out and sat up , his hands gripped my dress and pulled it away from my body, exposing me to his hungry gaze. He half closed his eyes when he focused on the small black lace thong that covered the object of his current desire and I was shocked when he ripped them off without care or attention. "That's better, " he mumbled as his lips and tongue began their assault on my core.I hissed and ground down as the tip of his tongue glided up and over my clitoris, my hands buried themselves in his hair .

"Yes ... that's it. " I hissed out as he closed his lips over my clitoris and sucked gently "Like that .... " He sucked harder and I was lost to everything but the sensations he was causing .

"You're like a ripe peach , soft and so incredibly juicy.I could stay here and eat you all night. " He panted ."Don't stop, " I replied and gripped his hair tighter as I gyrated , making known what I wanted. He didn't need to be reminded and eagerly went back for more. Now he was greedy, hungry for more. His hands opened me up to him and as he sucked and bit down on my clit as he eased a finger inside of me and began to tease me. My body shook and my legs felt weak. My hands came up from his hair and gripped the sheets , pulling them around me and then pushing them toes curled as I began to feel the first flutterings of orgasm. My internal muscles contracted around his finger and he eased another in. I felt so light headed I thought I would pass out.

"I can feel how close you are, " he said as he rose up , still using his hands to pleasure me. "Do you want me to let you come now? "

"Yes! God yes , make me come. "

He gave out a small laugh and then he took my clitoris between his teeth and nibbled her gently while he sucked. The combination was my undoing and my thighs gripped him in place as my pussy tightened around his fingers. As if he wasn't already driving me wild, he turned his fingers and found a certain Spot. My breathing hitched and I screamed my release, my body felt like it was filled with an electrical current and throbbed , lights danced behind my lids. I must have blacked out as I don't remember how I ended up in his arms.

"There you are... Are you okay? "

I settled further into his arms and nodded as I let out a contented purr. "What did you do to me? "

He laughed and kissed my hair and his arms wrapped around me a little tighter. "Don't you come like that normally? "

"No. " I looked up into his eyes and saw an understanding there. " Do you need more time? To recover? "

"Recover.... I don't ever want to recover! " I kissed his chest and licked at the nipple closest to my mouth. Spike licked his bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. Seeing his reaction made me continue to lick down his body as he had done mine. His hands brushed my hair away from my face as I drew level with his hardness.. Spike watched as the tip of my tongue tasted him for the first time. I closed my eyes , he tasted exquisite.

"Baby , please! " He moaned , I looked at him and smiled before wrapping my hand around his cock and began licking the tip. This time he arched up into my hand and let out a heavy breath.I took the tip into my mouth and sucked gently,using my tongue to massage the underneath. I took more in and began to pump him in my hand whilst sucking .His hand caught my hair and held it tight so he had a clear view.

"So good baby , suck harder ... like that ,yeah. "

Never had I had a lover that was so vocal. Every time he whispered , moaned or said something to me I felt more moisture leak from my center.I wouldn't be able to last much longer .I needed him inside me , needed to feel every inch of him. He must have known what I was thinking ,for no sooner had I had those thoughts , he sat up and caught under my arms, dragging me to his chest . He kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me straddle his legs.

"Need you to be inside you. "

I reached under and rubbed his cock against my opening, coating him in the moisture that had pooled raised his groin, trying to push inside , but he hit my clit and I moaned loudly at the contact. " Does that feel good? Do it again , get yourself off using me "

I had never acted like this before! Had Faith somehow taken control of me or something? I don't know, but I started to rub myself against his cock and before I knew it, I had collapsed against his chest , breathing heavy and had those electrical charges running through my body again. Spike wasn't about to let me rest. He reached between us and positioned himself at my entrance.I waited for him to push his way in and it seemed forever until I felt him enter me . It was enough to make me shake again and I knew that he would drive me wild.

I rose up and sunk down , it felt so good to feel him fill me , to stretch me. I shuddered as he kissed my neck ,his hands wandering my body as if he was committing it to memory. Each time I rose and fell he hissed and thrust back. Never before had I felt anything like it, never had anyone been so attentive and gentle.

His lips sought mine and our kisses were no longer gentle. As our tongues dueled his hands moved up my back to my neck, holding me to his bady. He broke from the kiss and cried out as I sunk down hands dug into my back and scratched a path down to my hips where he held me still.

"You do that again and I'll come. " He said and I smiled , "That's an evil smile baby, don't even think it. " I feigned innocence.

"You'll be the death of me, " he growled .

He rolled me onto my back without withdrawing and thrust into me once, his eyes closing as he settled between my legs. "You're so fucking hot ,so wet for me. " He leaned up and pulled my knees up . " Squeeze me , squeeze my cock tight while I make love to you. "

I tightened myself around him and loved the sensations it caused as he moved inside was as though I could feel each ridge along his length. His strokes became faster and much harder each time I gripped moved his hips in a circle as he sunk all the way in, which rubbed against my clitoris.I was going to come again and soon.I felt him thicken and swell inside me and his breathing was now as shallow as mine was. Sweat coated our bodies as we moved against each other. He lifted my legs higher onto his shoulders and began to thrust hard, I couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure as he pounded into loud moans joined mine and I felt him start to throb deep inside me.

"Come Buffy , come with me .... I want to feel you come. " His words were my undoing and I screamed out as the most powerful orgasm hit.I felt myself contract around his hardness and milk cock pulsed and hit that spot he had found earlier, every time it did my orgasm grew in intensity.

Every fibre of my body turned limp and he must have had the same problem as he fell forward and laid over me. We laid like that until he finally had the co-ordination to roll off and pull me into his of us moved or spoke and some time later I woke to hear noises coming from my kitchen.

I got up and walked blurry eyed to the kitchen, I yawned and smiled when I saw him stood by the coffee maker ."I should feel guilty,I never did get around to making you that cup. " He turned around and smiled at me, holding his cup out for me to take.I took it and gulped some down.I grimaced and hand it back "Urgh... how can you drink it like that? " I asked . He laughed and took back the overly strong and far too sweet coffee, "It's how I like it. Did I wake you? Sorry, I'm not much of a sleeper. "

"No, " I replied, " it wasn't you ... not directly, more like the absence of you in my as for not sleeping well... it's probably because you have your coffee so strong. " I reached into the cupboard and got out a cup and moved to make my own cup of coffee. Then I realized what I had just said and groaned.

"You're probably right about my coffee, but now we're both awake, how about you wearing me out again? "

Spike stalked towards me and it was only now that I felt shy ,stood before him naked . I glanced down to see that he had at least had put on his boxers. Even though they were now straining to contain his very large erection.

"Like what you see love? " He said as he leered at me, his tongue curled against his teeth and top lip.

"What do you feed that thing ? " I asked playfully.

"Coffee, hot sweet and strong .. oh and you . "

I couldn't hold back my laugh even when he caught my wrist and pulled me into his arms. He moaned into my neck and sighed. "I can't wait to be back inside you again. " He lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist automatically and we kissed with a raw hunger that shocked me. He walked us into the lounge and pushed against the wall .He supported me with one hand and pushed his boxers down enough so that he could enter me. I gasped out loud and rested my head on his shoulder as he began to thrust into me hard. I held on to him as he set a furious pace. instinctively ,I began to move with him, bringing myself off of him and forcing him back inside of me hard.

"I'm not going to last, you ready to come? " he asked , I nodded and he gripped my ass and lifted me ,holding me in place as he thrust harder, if it was possible and then stilled as I felt him start tocome. My own release wasn't far behind his and both Spike and I cried out together before we slid down the wall .

"Wow! " I managed to gasp out between breaths. Spike was still sheathed inside me and still very hard. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting up. His arms held me and his mouth latched on to a nipple. He hadn't finished with me yet.

"My thoughts exactly, " he said against my breast , "Wow! " Spike moved and groaned. "Get on all fours. "

I slid off of his lap and obliged , Spike knelt behind me and stroked my ass as he positioned himself , " You are driving me wild tonight ,I can't get enough of you. "

I didn't know what to say and he saved me the effort of trying to think through the fog he had caused in my mind by slowly easing himself back inside me. The pace was slow and gentle ,his hands reached around me to cup my breasts and pull me up against his lips grazed across my shoulder as one of his hands moved down to rub at my clit .It was a good job that he was holding me against him as I felt the familiar sensations start to build. I could feel myself tighten and he kissed his way to my neck where he stayed as he moved inside me , his pace now getting faster.

"I can't take much more, " I whispered between shallow breaths , "I need to come again .... "

Spike kissed my shoulder and began to thrust harder and faster, soon he too was panting. "I'm close ... can feel you quivering ... you ready sweetheart? "

"Yes, " I hissed .I was so close and I was tingling all over, his fingers worked my clitoris and sent me over the edge.I cried out and heard him growl into my shoulder , he bit down as I felt him come inside me again.I was shocked by the pain from his bite yet it seemed to prolong my climax. Just knowing that I had that effect on him, was powerful.

I really needed a shower now , I must have looked a state and when I mentioned it to Spike he smiled sweetly and shook his head, "No , you look sexy and thoroughly ravaged .Not that I would say no to that shower though. "

The look in his eyes told me that we would be showering together and it would be a while before we got out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was right, we were in the shower a long time, long enough for the water to run cold. Not that it bothered our over heated bodies. In fact , we were grateful. Now I sat on the bed combing out my wet hair , Spike was sat at the top of the bed, my covers loosely covering his lower body, watching me.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure that you must be after all our ... exertions ... I know I am, " I asked ,looking at him through the mirror.

"Only thing I'm still hungry for .... "

"You . Are .Insatiable, " I punctuated , "Don't you ever quit? "

"Not until I get what I want .. no, " he said as he smiled. "I could go for another coffee .How about we get dressed and I take you out for breakfast? I know this really good diner and it's not far from here. "

I liked that idea. I was worn out, but still euphoric from our marathon of sex and the idea of cooking was not that appealing. Not that I can cook much anyway.I looked at the clock on my night stand , it was five a.m. I definitely would need something to help keep me awake today, so I nodded. Spike threw back the covers and walked to his clothing on the floor.I threw on a pair of jeans and a white vest , picking a long white knitted coat to wear over them from my closet. I gathered my hair and pulled it up in a loose bun and he smiled . "Ready? " he asked as I slipped on my boots.

"Yeah, good to go. " I walked out of the bedroom and into the hall to pick up my keys. Spike followed me out and checked his pockets for his car keys before we left.

The diner was close to my apartment as he had said . Eyes watched us as we walked in and a man behind the counter nodded towards us. We sat in a semi private booth and talked until the waitress came to take our order. It appeared she knew Spike very well and they chatted easily. She was tall , plain looking with hardly any make up on and her hair looked a few weeks past it's next dye date. Don't get me wrong ,I'm not being a bitch because of how I felt , but you all know the type, right? I wasn't won over by her openly flirting with Spike while she rested her butt on the table, her back to me, either. I felt odd as the woman flirted and talked to him , handing me the menu without even glancing my way as she slid her ass off the table. To feel jealous was ridiculous, what we had was a one night wonder .I knew it and yet it didn't stop it from rising up in me.

"What will you have, love? " he asked me and I snapped my head up from the menu and frowned. My thoughts and mood must have shown on my face as he reached across the table and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. It did little to help and the waitress seemed to notice it and backed off.

"I'll have the pancakes, lots of syrup and a large strong coffee, please. " I closed the menu and placed it down on the table. I drew my hand away and watched as she turned to ask Spike.

"Usual , big guy? "

"Yeah and keep the coffee coming, I have a feeling I'll be needing it, " he looked at me and blue eyes shone with the boyish mischief from earlier and yet it did not seem to have the same affect on me now. The waitress left to place the order , he looked at her briefly and then looked at me and half laughed, " Take no notice of Delores, she's a terrible flirt , can't help herself, she thinks it gets her better tips. "

I held his gaze and mouthed 'oh, ' I looked at her and saw her doing it with the table across from us . Some women had no class, she was one . Spike leaned back against the seat and watched me intently as I looked around at the other customers, my eyes finally meeting his.

" Tell me about you, love. "

"Hit me with the tough stuff, huh? Okay... well I work for an accountant, I do all the work while he reaps the rewards .It isn't what I wanted to do but it's a job, right? I have a sister who is the biggest pain in my ass , she's seventeen and thinks the world revolves around her. My parents split when I was eight and mum did everything she could to give us a stable home. She died three years ago in a car accident. After that , Dawn moved in with dad and I moved here to be close to her. My father hasn't been known for his paternal streak in the past and I wanted to be there for Dawn in case he decided that she cramps his style. "

His eyes had saddened and he leaned forward , taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry if my prying opened some wounds, but I'm glad that I know more about you.I want to .... know more, if you let me? "

I nodded, smiled and then turned to see that Delores had brought our order over. We leaned away from one another as she placed the plates and cups down. Spike said "Thanks" as he picked up the salt pot and started to pour a generous amount over his full English breakfast. Delores left our table with only a grunt in my direction. I shook my head and had to wonder if there had been something between her and Spike after all.

"So what about you then , Officer Taylor. Do I get to know you better? "

"Not much to tell really.I grew up in London and moved to the U.S. when I was fourteen. Mum lives in the U.K again but I loved it here. She moved back to London when I was eighteen, I stayed. I was out of control then, getting into all sorts of trouble. You wouldn't recognize me if you saw a photo of me from that time.I was in to punk and died my hair weird colours. Anyway, I had to do some community services as a punishment and met a man who took me in and straightened me out. It's because of him that I'm a detective . He paid for me to attend college and get the necessary qualifications I needed to become a cop. "

"I thought you were a traffic cop? " I said

"No, that was what happens when you lose a bet with your Super, " he smirked.

"Why a police officer? If you were as bad as you said.... "

"I needed to change ... fast, before I ended up doing something that had severe consequences. I chose to be the one that puts the bad guys away. "

"You make your job sound easy, " I said as I ate .The pancakes were the best I had eaten. He smiled widely and shook his head "It's hardly that "

I didn't doubt him. "I guess it doesn't leave you with much spare time? "

"I have my days off and if I end up doing nights, I get my days to myself. Depends on the case though. " He glanced at his watch and carried on eating.

"What do you do on your days or nights off? " I put my fork down and pushed my plate away. He shrugged when I looked back at him. " Go out with friends, watch a game on TV, the usual stuff, but when things are hard at work or I'm working on a particularly nasty case, I like to get on my bike , ride down to the coast and just sit on the beach. It must seem strange or very dull to you? "

"Not at all, " I replied and rested my elbow on the table so that I could listen intently .

"See, there at the beach, I get the peace I need to sort through all the thoughts that go around in my head. I get to see people enjoying the same thing I am or just being with the ones they love and it puts what I deal with every day , into perspective. "

I could understand what he was saying and actually envied him the experience. I never took the time to stop, sit down somewhere peaceful and arrange my thoughts and feelings. Stress was a very major part of my life, I should have some escape the way he did.

"You should come one day , try it. We could always go for a meal on the way home or something? Anyway, you think about that and get back to me. You have my number still? "

"Yeah.. in my car .... somewhere. "

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, " Buffy? " I looked up at him, guilty as charged , "You're one of those that files a ticket in the glove compartment until it's overdue... You surprise me. "

"Well in my defense Officer, I had a really bad day yesterday and then I had a nymphomaniac use my body for his own pleasure all night. "

His eyes smiled and his tongue curled suggestively over his teeth and lip as he raised and lowered his brows. "Really, then I excuse you this time, don't make a habit of it or I'll be forced to punish you. " He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against my forehead, "Anyway, I'm really sorry about this but I have to get to work , love. Can I drop you back at your apartment? "

I stood up from the booth and nodded, "That would be cool , thanks. " Spike picked up his keys and then took a few notes out of his wallet and threw them onto the table. He waved at Delores and the chef and then took my hand as we walked out to his car. He held the door open for me to get in and then ran to the drivers side. He started the car and pulled out of the car park. Both of us sat quietly again as he made his way across town.

He had said that it would be nice to go to the beach together , but I was still too cynical to believe that this would be more than a one night stand. How jaded had I become? I was so immersed in my thoughts that I was surprised when he pulled up outside my block. Now I felt uncomfortable.

He switched the engine off and turned to me, one arm rested on the steering wheel. "Last night was amazing ... for me at least .You'll be okay, right? "

"I'll be fine, " I said sharply, sharper than I would have liked. His eyes held mine in his gaze and he nodded . "If Angel causes you any problems, get in touch with me and I will be straight round. "

"Thank you, but I doubt he will. He can be an idiot when he's drunk and yes , he can be a bit harsh , I doubt he's actually a threat to me or my safety. " Spike didn't look convinced.

"When can I see you again, love? " His eyes had softened and he had almost a boyish look about him . It was endearing and he smiled , causing me to do the same.

"When are you free? I have my nights to myself and my weekends are free. "

"Saturday? " He asked and I nodded , "Great! I'll pick you up about say.... Ten ? "

"Ten, as in a.m? " I questioned.

"Yeah , I thought we could take that trip to the beach , make a day of it. "

"Sounds good . Saturday then...... "

He leaned forward , his hand laid across the back of the seat, pulling me into him. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine and felt myself get swept up by the lust again. I knew that he felt it to as he moaned in to my mouth, we drew air and broke away. When I looked up into his eyes it was as if the world had stopped. I finally shook off the spell and gave him one last kiss before I picked up my bag and opened the car door. I closed it and turned to look up at the apartment window, when I looked back he was pulling out into the early morning traffic.

Wait until I met with Faith after work, she won't believe that straight laced Buffy spent last night having the most amazing sex with a complete stranger. I shook my head, I should be ashamed but damn! It was good!

A/N - Thank you to my readers so far, and for the reviews. This is a short chapter as I didn't want to start their working days after their 'encounter.' Hope that you enjoy anyway!! Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I got to work late that morning , which made me irritable, plus it was Saturday. Tiredness and the fact that work was the last place I wanted to be after last night seemed to fuel it . All I wanted was to be at home, wrapped in up in the sheets on my bed with a huge grin on my face as I fell asleep. Instead I was in the elevator and about to step out into the chaos that is work. I must be crazy!

Greg, my boss, was a tall lean man that was greying at the temples and had the face that showed signs of aging. It made him seem constantly angry. His jaw was set firm and when he saw me walk out of the elevator he immediately bellowed for me. I breathed in deep through my nose, straightened my back and walked into his office.

"Shut the door, " he snapped. Like I needed this right now? I was tired after the lack of sleep and the sexcapades, and muscles I'd forgotten I had , were now aching from it too. Greg sat behind his desk and templed his fingers under his chin. He just stared at me for what seemed an age.

"If this is because I'm late then go ahead , say what you have to say and then let me go do your job for you. " I waited for him to say something and he smiled. It was unsettling.

"Actually I was going to thank you for the extra work you put in on the MacManus case. As for you being late, well, knowing you, there was a good reason, ( yeah I was fucked into oblivion all night, I thought, ) so I'll let it go, just don't let it become a habit. So, will you tell me or is it too personal? "

Think quick ,god damn it ...... "My sister hadn't come home last night and my father rang to see if she was with me. When I said she wasn't, well, we went looking for her. "

"I trust you found her and all is well? "

"Yeah, turns out she thought she would go clubbing with friends. " I could only mentally apologize to Dawn , I hated using excuses like this, but it isn't as if I could tell the truth is it? Well I probably could, Greg had a perverted side to his nature and he would have relished the story.

"All's well then? Right ... Back to business.... Did you get to work on the Blaine account done? "

Shit! "No.. but I'll work on it today and through lunch and have the prospectus ready by end of play today. "

"Knew I could count on you Buffy. " Of course he did, I knew his business better than him and did everything anyway. I was just about to make my exit and had my hand on the office door when he spoke up again, "Can I suggest that you wear your hair down for now? The uh .. huge hickey on your neck is not very becoming when dealing with clients. "

"Sorry, I'll just go and uh.... " I pointed towards my office and clumsily made my way out of his. "Crap, " I whispered to myself as I walked across the hall, while trying to feel my neck for the bruise. I rushed in through my office to the en-suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was huge and very purple. How had I not felt him give me this or noticed it as I got ready this morning? I loosened my hair and pulled it around my neck to hide the evidence of my passions from last night.

My day dragged. I looked at the clock on the wall frequently and only ended up getting frustrated. I was tired, that was a given, but nothing was going right. The MacManus case was a mess.... Greg had nothing in place that made sense and MacManus had put in provisions that we could meet, but only if we made a loss... Of course it was because Greg had accepted the terms laid out by MacManus, and it would be down to me to write a new prospectus and then hammer it out with MacManus. I'll probably loose the account and Greg won't be happy, but it would be his own fault. Not that he'd see it that way. Then I had Blaine on the phone , the man himself no less. Blaine wanted to know if he could come to the office to review the work that had been done to his account. How could I say no?

So now, not only was I working on the Blaine account to get it ready for the impromptu visit, but I had several things that I was, or had to do at the same time. My head was pounding! I managed to finish the Blaine prospectus, with only minutes to spare! As I closed the computer files and put the papers into a manila binder, the man himself walked through my office door.

"So you're who has been working hard on my account? " He asked

"Mr Blaine, how lovely to finally put a name to the sit down . "

We shook hands and he took the seat opposite me. He was a very large man. Tall, with broad shoulders, yet he didn't appear over weight. His suit was well cut and in a shade of navy, which seemed to compliment his black hair and blue eyes. His smile seemed genuine, not like some clients who only seem to put on a strained smile.

"I have heard nothing but glowing reports of your work here, so I'm very pleased that you're handling things for me. "

"Thank you for the praise but you may want to hold back until after you read the proposal, " I joked.

"Nonsense! If Greg has faith in you then I do too. "

"Well then, here is the proposal, with edits and your profits going back five years on a graph. The past profits are highlighted in black and what we expect your profits to be for the next five years are in grey. "

Blaine shuffled back and forth through pages and then looked up, smiling. I held my breath.

"This must have taken you hours. I'm no fool Miss Summers, I know that Greg isn't easy to work with or for. I also realize that you probably had to go over his mistakes and correct ... well possibly all of it. I admire your dedication. "

"Thank you and it wasn't that bad. " I said leaning forward and talking quieter than I had previously. He laughed just as quiet as I had talked.

"Well, I'm impressed. " He handed me back the file and leaned back in his chair, one leg up on the other knee and one hand supporting his chin. " There are still some points that need ironing you had lunch yet? "

"No, but I really do have a busy day Mr. Blaine. "

"Nonsense. " He seemed to like that word. "What kind of man would I be if I allowed you to miss lunch because you had to work on my account? What I suggest is a working birds, one stone. "

I was hungry and my body was crying out for some nourishment. Perhaps if I ate, I wouldn't feel so drained. "Fine, you've persuaded me. "

"Good! Grab your coat and the file and I'll just say hello to Greg and tell him our plans. "

Blaine stood and walked out of the office without looking back. I began to pack a few things that I might need with me and sorted the file back out, tidying the pages that Blaine had looked I had finished doing that, Blaine walked back into my office, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about, " I asked through a smile

"I decided to take matters into my own hands and exaggerate the amount of work you have to do to get me to sign the contract"

"You did what? " I wasn't sure what he was playing at, but Greg wouldn't be happy that was for sure. I wasn't impressed myself. "Why would you do that? "

"You look beat, in need of some lunch and some rest. By saying what I've said, Greg has given in to my suggestion of a two hour lunch. Now, shall we get going or do you intend on wasting it by standing here glaring at me? "

He held the door open for me to pass him by. I was still unsure whether I should go or not. There was still the MacManus account to work on... Maybe if I ate quickly enough, I could make my excuses and get back within a hour. Last thing I needed today of all days, was to be working late at the office. We walked through the lobby and out onto the street. Blaine hailed a cab and when one pulled over he held the door open for me, hopping in beside me and giving the driver the restaurant name. I'd never been to the restaurant as it was way out of my budget and I tried to not let it impress me. It did. I only hoped that it didn't show on my face.

"How long have you worked for Greg? " Blaine asked ,snapping me out of my daze. "About three years give or take. " I smiled at him and he nodded. "I've actually been interested in your career for a while Miss..... "

...... "Call me Buffy ......"

....."Buffy ....... , " he smiled again and carried on, " I'm sure that you can see that my firm is doing well, very well in fact. "

"It is, over the last six months your profits have risen ten fold. I don't see how this has anything to do with my career though. "

"Either you under value yourself or you are incredibly shrewd. " Blaine looked out of the cab window and patted my knee to draw my attention to the fact that we were at the restaurant. He held his hand out for me as I stepped out and he guided me in through the door.

The Maitre De wore a well fitting suit and looked very ....... French. He smiled and escorted us to a table at the back of the room. I slipped my coat off and the Maitre De took it and Blaine's suit jacket, folding them with care over an arm while holding out two leather bound menu's with the other. He made it seem effortless, almost graceful. Funny how that thought crept into my mind. It wasn't the kind of thing I usually took note of. He gave a short, stiff nod and left us to choose our meal.

I opened the menu and glanced down the pages without actually absorbing anything. My mind hovered over the last part of the conversation with Blaine. Why would he watch my career? I had an idea why but I didn't want to focus on it. If he wanted to poach me from Greg and have me as his personal accountant ,I'd let him put it out on the table.I was not about to get my hopes up. Don't get me wrong, Greg was fair, mostly, and I loved everyone that worked there.I was grateful and had a deep seated loyalty to Greg and his small company, but after running it for him without feeling appreciated, I would be a liar if I said I wasn't interested. It didn't mean I would take the job if it was offered . If that was what Blaine had meant by what was said a little knew. Maybe I was reading more into it than there was.

Blaine ordered his meal and when I looked up he was smirking at me. How long had he and the waiter been waiting for me to make my choice? Long enough to get Blaine's attention. "Sorry... I'll have the scallops with herb risotto to start, followed by the tarragon chicken with the fresh garden salad, thanks. " Blaine ordered the same , telling me it sounded good. The waiter nodded and left our table to get the wine that Blaine had ordered as well. I explained that I had a lot of work to do back at the office and refused a glass of the wine once the waiter bought it over to us.

"I assume you want to know why I am closing my account and why I said what I did? " At my nod he carried on, " You have a lot of potential Buffy. Potential that will be wasted if you stay with Greg. " I frowned and took a sip of my iced water. I sat back and listened to his reasoning. "Greg has you literally running his firm for him and handling the accounts of his major clients, one of those being me. You're spread too thinly and will exhaust yourself. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what that would do to your career?. " I shook my head. "I want you to come and work for me. "

I raised my brows , "I thought that was what you were going to say and I'm flattered. I'm sure if I tell Greg that the work load is too much for me he'd hire someone else. He's not stupid, he knows that it would jeopardize his firm if I start making mistakes . That or he would fire me. "

"Hmm , I suppose you are right,Buffy, but what if you're not? How long will you let yourself be used like this? Will it take you a year? Six months? "

I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. I knew Blaine was right. " Come and work for me. Give me six months, if you're not completely happy then I'll talk to Greg and you can have your old job back. I can't be any fairer than that, can I? " I can't say that he could, but it was a huge risk on my part and none on his. There was no guarantee that Greg would take me back if I left. His firm might not even survive the six months without me. I know it sounds very vain of me to say that, but it was the truth. And Blaine knew it.

"Say I agree to take the job, what package are you offering? "

" What does Greg pay you now? "

" Twenty five a year plus bonuses. " I looked at him and saw his brow twitch upward.

"That is a pittance, Buffy, and you are still there? The man's lucky to still have you! " I knew that , I didn't need him pointing out the obvious. "I'll pay you forty a year , a four day week plus bonuses and I always provide a company vehicle. "

I wasn't sure I heard him correctly and froze, my drink half way to my mouth. "Your offer is more than generous , " I placed my glass down on the table, " I'll have to think about it, I'm sure you understand. "

"Perfectly . Now, do you have those documents for me to sign? "

I lifted the file from it's resting place on the seat beside me and handed it to Blaine, a smile on my face as he took it. "If there is anything in there that you're not happy with then we can amend it while we eat. "

"From what I have seen so far, I'm happy. If I wasn't, do you think I would be offering you a job? "

"No, I guess not. "

Blaine signed. No problems.

Lunch was nice, relaxing. I found Blaine to be a charming man and easy to get along with. We talked and laughed, finding that we had a lot in common and when it came the time for me to return to work, I was sure that working for him would be a good career move. The car pulled up outside the office block and I stepped out, Blaine holding the door open.

"Thank you for lunch , it was great . " I said

"More than welcome Buffy, it was my pleasure. I hope I'll soon be hearing from you regarding the job offer? "

"Of course. I won't keep you waiting too long. I best go and appease Greg with your file and at least attempt to do some work this afternoon. "

Blaine smiled, his face lighting up again. " Blame me if your concentration is a little lapse.I look forward to seeing you again soon, " he bent and laid a gentle kiss to my cheek before he walked briskly to his side of the car and got in. The car pulled away and I stood watching, a little uncomfortable by the level of friendliness he had just shown, but wasn't going to over analyze it. I sighed and walked into the offices.

Greg was flustered .His face was beet red and I swore I could see steam escaping his ears. His eyes focussed on me and then narrowed. "Well , nice you could join us again Summers. " I shook my head and ignored him as best I could as I went into my office and put the folder on my desk before going to the other side to sit in my slammed the door hard and stood ,hand on his hip his other ruffling his hair wildly. "Blaine sign?"

"Yes.... All done."

"At least you managed to get something done today!"

I would have made some sharp comment back but I really wasn't in the mood to be starting a stand up shouting match with Greg at that moment. I was past exhausted and after the lunch I had had, I was full and at that point where sleep seems to close in on you and hug your subconscious waiting for it's opportunity to claim you. I needed .

I got up and poured one from the coffee maker I had in my office and leaned back against the cabinet it sat upon. "Look, I wasn't in the mood for a long lunch, but Blaine insisted and who was I to decline? He checked with you and you okayed it so don't stand there and make this my fault. Blaine signed, his account has been settled and you'll be a rich man by the weeks end. Now, if there is anything else?"

"Blaine's after something, I can tell. Did he ask you to go and work for him? "

"I won't lie, he did.I told him I wasn't sure and that I would let him know my answer soon, but I need time to think it over."

"You would seriously consider leaving here? "

"I don't know. He's offering me a huge pay rise with benefits, it's tempting. I know that you can't match what he is offering me so don't even try. "

"Then there is nothing left to be said. "

Greg got up and left me stood there wondering what the hell just happened. If I hadn't been so tired I would have analyzed it , but all I wanted was to go home and crawl under my covers and sleep for a week. Figuring my day wasn't going to get any better, I made the decision to go home now anyway. I rinsed my coffee cup and packed what I would need to finish the MacManus case and packed into my briefcase. Once that was done I grabbed my jacket and turned off my office lights and walked out. Greg was sat at his desk, his feet up on the desk and staring out of his window. At that moment Blaine's offer seemed good, real good.

Once I got home I had a long hot shower to de-stress me and relax my tense muscles. That had made me feel instantly better, although the tiredness was still there. I was going to have to ring Faith about last night , but decided to put it off until later. Right now I wanted a large cup of coffee and some peace. As I ground the beans for my coffee, the phone rang. Internally I cringed at the obnoxious noise but answered after the fourth ring. It was Faith. I yawned as I asked how she was.

"Sounds like you had a rough night, sleepy head! "

"Not rough, it was very nice actually. " I answered.

"You took a guy home, go you! Was it the hotty you danced with? "

"Yes, okay. He was nice, it was nice. "

"Nice? Gee, bet he'd be thrilled with nice. " She laughed

"It was better than that but I know you. I say anything else and you'll start a proper interrogation! "

I put the ground coffee in the filter and turned the machine on while hugging the phone to my ear.

"Now I know it was good, so tell me all . "

"Faith, I'm not going to kiss and tell. Angel showed up, made an ass of himself. Mystery guy saw it, stepped in and then took me was great, he was great and that's it. Anyway, I'm more interested in where you disappeared to? "

"Oh come on , it's not like that happens all the time and I know you saw me with that guy. When is Angel going to get the message and leave you alone?"

" I'm hoping that Spike might have helped give him some closure on that score. Did you take your guy to the party? "

"Yeah, you didn't miss much. Paul and I ..... Come on Blondie, you know that Angel is thick headed.I doubt it has, if anything it's probably made it worse. "

I really didn't want to admit it, but Faith was more than likely right. I glossed over what she had just said and asked, "Paul? "

"Yeah, the guy from last and I just hijacked her bedroom all night. The usual crowd was there, they asked where you were by the way. You didn't miss much, it was very boring ,hence the bedroom antics. She kicked us out at about four a.m. " She laughed.

"You're outrageous! Look I'm going to go and catch up on my sleep, " I yawned

"Oh no you don't! Not until I find out about mysterious hunk and whether you intend seeing him again or just used him to get your rocks off. "

"Saturday, " I told her quietly.

" Then I suggest we get together Monday after work so you can tell me how your date went. "

I laughed, she was such a gossip hound. Not that Faith went around telling everyone so I didn't mind. It was good that I had someone to talk to. "Okay, Monday it is. See ya Faith ."

"Bye , Blondie. Have fun! "

"You too, " I said with a laugh before hanging up.

I poured the freshly brewed coffee and stretched lazily as I walked into the bathroom . I started a deep , hot bath for myself and put the coffee on the side ,ready for me to drink once I was in it. I could already feel the tension from the day slipping it's hold on me. Once the bath was full I turned off the faucets and slipped in, letting out a sigh as my shoulders relaxed , feeling the last stresses release from them. This is and always has been my favorite way to unwind before I go to bed.

I'd not been in the bath long when my phone rang. I was going to ignore it but whoever it was, was persistent. With a growl I got out and answered it. I expected it to be Faith again, perhaps trying to get me to go out again.

"Hello? "

"You sound sleepy, pet, " his voice purred. I smiled.

"I am, I was just in the bath though. You didn't wake me up. "

"Sound like perfect timing then, should I come over and join you? " He had a very seductive tone to his voice. I almost said yes.

"I think we both know where that would lead and it wouldn't be a good nights sleep! "

" I might surprise you, love. "

I didn't answer, but he was weakening my resolve. I rolled my eyes as I looked in the mirror and brushed wet hair from my face.

"You're wondering if you should invite me over now aren't you? "

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah I am. "

"Have you eaten? I know this great place where you can get Cantonese and it's the best. I could grab some on my way over? "

"Now you're not playing fair, " I laughed.

"I don't when I want something. So, is that a yes then? "

"Okay, come over. But I need to sleep so no keeping me up all night. "

A sudden knock at my front door made me frown. It was rare that anyone came to my apartment without calling first.

"Hang on, someone has just knocked at my door. " I said as I made my way to it.

"Okay, pet. "

As I opened the door I pulled my huge towel around me tight and stood to the side, hiding most of my body behind the door. I smiled as I pulled the phone from my ear. He smiled , an almost shy smile but the twinkle in his eye told of his intent. It was sinful. He held up the brown take out bag and said "Hungry? "

I held the door wide open and he stepped in, his eyes immediately falling on me stood in the towel, still wet from the bath. The take away bag was placed on the table in the hall as he crushed me against the wall, his lips attacking mine. He broke from the kiss first and hooked his fingers under the towel, loosening it and letting it fall to the floor. He grinned at me wickedly before gently pinching a nipple and capturing me in a deep kiss again. His hands slid from my shoulders slowly gliding down my arms to my hips and pulled me in to his body. He groaned as my back arched, pushing me tighter against his groin. He was hard and I gasped as he pushed himself against me, grinding his erection into me. His lips left mine to kiss his way down my neck and collarbone, his teeth nibbling at my shoulder before he took my already hardened nipple into his hot, hot mouth. His hands ran up my back and over my shoulders holding me to tightly against him, I could feel every hard muscle every curve of his body and it felt so good. I moaned as his teeth grazed the tight bud in his mouth , urging him on. His nails grazed down my back, he picked me up and carried me towards my room.

"The food? " I managed to get out in a lust filled whisper.

"Sod it, we can reheat. Only one thing I'm bloody hungry for now. "

He let me go and I fell back onto my bed and Spike fell over my body, seeking my lips with all the hunger he had. I clutched at his shirt wanting to pull apart the buttons and drag it from his body. I needed skin on skin, to feel his muscles move against me. I moaned my disapproval as he raised himself off of me and he stood at the end of the bed. He took his shirt off over his head without undoing the buttons. He unbuckled his belt while toe-ing off his shoes. I slid off the bed to stand nude before him and dropped to my knees , pulling his trousers off his hips as I did, exposing the tip of his cock. My face was level with his groin and I could see him swollen ,trapped still in his trousers. I slid my hands behind him to grip his ass , making him groan as my nails bit into the cheeks there. I wanted to go slow, to not rush and to enjoy the build up. But seeing his beauty and his manhood in front of me, I wanted to jump him, to take him in my mouth and devour him. Never before had I felt such need, such want.

He stroked my hair ad I looked back up at him. He watched me, asked me to take him into my mouth without words. I watched him as my mouth closed over the tip that showed above his trousers and I used my tongue to tease him. The look in his eyes bought a low sound from me , something akin to a growl. He hissed as I sucked harder. "Don't stop, " he said , "Don't stop. "

I lowered the zip and pushed the barrier out of my way , Spike stepped out of his trousers leaving him bared , naked in front of me. I took him into my hand and his breath quickened. I pumped him once before rolling my tongue over the head and taking him back into my mouth. I drew more of him in and my free hand cupped his balls. Every touch ,every lick seemed to cause him to moan or to hiss. I loved hearing his cries and whimpers as I feasted on him, every noise turned me on more and I was unbelievably wet. I wrapped my hand around the base and increased the depth and angle. His breath came faster and he quivered against me.

He stroked my cheek and cleared his throat as if he'd lost his voice. I looked up and met his eyes as his hands pulled at my arms . "Up, " he said.

I released him from my mouth , "What? "

"Up. " He repeated.

He pulled me back to my feet and kissed me with a passion I had never had before- it was breathtaking. His mouth and tongue moved with mine in perfect sync. His hands slid down my spine, following the curve to my hips until his fingers found my thighs. He lifted me, with his hands still on my thighs and our mouths still locked in a heated kiss. He pressed me to his body , so hard and ready for me that it caused me to whimper and move against him. Spike moved my lower body away from his and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady myself. He kissed his way down my neck as one of his hands moved to my buttocks to support me while he used the other to position himself between my thighs. I reared back from his kiss and tried to say something but all I managed to say was "Spike " as he drove his hips upward. I gasped as he entered me and my head fell onto my arm that rested across his shoulders. He wasn't gentle or hesitant , it was exactly what I wanted and needed. Spike thrust back in and let out a sigh of his own as I tightened around hands went back to my thighs as he pulled me onto him as he pushed himself inside me.

Spike started walking back towards the bed until he collapsed with me still holding him to me. He stayed standing with me laid back on the bed. His hand ran down my thighs and pulled me back onto his cock , supporting me while he moved . He drew every inch out of my body slowly then he slammed himself back in and made me scream. It wasn't a scream of pain. His rhythm changed then, hard , fast and deep, as if he were losing control. I looked up into his eyes and cupped his cheek, bringing his attention back to me. His eyes were dark blue with lust and he leaned into my hand.

"So good .... so fucking wet for me, so tight. Feel so good, " he hissed .

I nodded , for words had escaped me as I felt the first stirrings of orgasm. He held my ankles and he kept up his pace. I felt my womb tighten around him and start to pulse. He beat his body against mine and gripped one of my shoulders so that he could get more leverage. I cried out as my orgasm hit and was lost in the sensations , feeling him swell within my body and pulse as he let out a howl of his own release. Spike fell forward and onto me as he struggled to catch his breath, his heart raced above mine. He scooted us up the bed without losing the connection between us , his partially erect cock still inside me. We laid like that for a only sounds were our erratic breathing and the traffic outside .

"I need a drink, " I said when my breathing had returned to almost normal.

" I wouldn't say no either."

I slapped his arm gently , "You're going to have to move then. " He moved to the side, sliding out of me slowly, and rolling onto his back.I looked down at him as I got off the bed and was surprised to see that he was still semi erect. I walked back to the entrance and grabbed the bag of food that he had bought with him and took it into the kitchen. I put it on the island and then opened the fridge.

"Juice okay? I haven't got much in at the moment. "

I was looking away when he walked around the corner and stood behind the fridge door. "Juice is fine, " he answered as he watched me move around the kitchen to get the glasses and pour the drinks. I passed him a glass and drank it fast, gulping it down to replenish my fluids. Spike did the same and put the glass beside the take out. He seemed jumpy, as if he felt uncomfortable now. Maybe it was me. As if I expected it as that was what I was used to. Spike walked back into the bedroom and then appeared in the kitchen holding his trousers. He reached into the pocket and drew out a crumpled packet.

"Mind if I....? " He held up a pack of cigarettes.

"Oh ... ah ..... " I motioned towards the balcony and stepped into his trousers, without doing them up and stepped out onto the balcony leaving the doors open. I started to unpack the food and placed each box into a bowl. After setting the microwave and getting the plates and cutlery together, Spike came back in looking calmer. He took a seat on one of the stools at the island and watched me as I sorted out the take out. When that was done and I had taken the stool next to him, we helped ourselves and ate what had to be the best Cantonese I had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. It is my first and to have so many hits is amazing! I also want to thank all those that have taken the time to review. So thank you Cherry, Redhot, Rkm , Broken pixie and Five. I'm glad that you're all enjoying it so much!

Plot thickens ... Buffy and Spike manage to keep their clothes on ... for once ... and more trouble with Angel....

Chapter Five.

After dinner we each had a shower, I opted for the separate showers despite his puppy dog eyes and pout as I was utterly exhausted. He understood and yawned as he left saying that he too, was in need of sleep. It turned out that he had a bad case at work and was doing all sorts of crazy hours. As I closed the door my eyes settled on the MacManus case file and I rolled my eyes. My bed called to me and without giving another thought to work ,I climbed in and soon fell asleep.

While I slept, unknown to me, a man entered the apartment. Silently he sat and watched as I lay in my bed. He helped himself to the leftovers from the Cantonese and a beer, leaving the bottle and plate in plain sight. Photographs of my family and some of me with friends were moved. Not much, just an angle here or there, but enough that I would notice. Now he sat, quietly watching me sleep again ,while he drew.

I woke feeling refreshed, energized. All my aches had gone and I stretched to test out my muscles. As I reached my arms out to test their suppleness I knocked something from the pillow and onto the floor. Frowning, I looked over the edge of the bed and picked up the envelope. I sat up and flipped the unglued flap open and pulled out the letter. At first I thought it had been from Spike, that maybe he had left it there for me but quickly discounted that as I knew it hadn't been there the night before. Panicking now, I opened the piece of paper and stared at it. It was me. Naked, the sheets slipped from my body as I lay on the bed asleep.I knew it was of me last night as I rarely slept nude. I looked up from the drawing and scanned the room. Could he still be here in the room? In the apartment? I chastised myself as I still hadn't had a phone installed in my bedroom. Times like this a girl regrets not making time for mundane crap like installing an extra phone. My heart beat fast and my breathing was shallow , my body trembled.

I got off the bed slowly and watched the bedroom door as I pulled on my robe and tied the belt. If someone was still in the apartment then I didn't want to still be naked. Okay, I admit , a robe wasn't the best thing to wear but I was scared and it was within reach. As I tiptoed to my bedroom door I saw a shoe sticking out from under my bed and picked it up. Now I was sort of armed I pulled my bedroom door open and peered around it. The hall and lounge looked empty and so did the kitchen. The bathroom door was open and I doubted anyone was hiding in the bath. I walked down the hall, hugging the wall to make myself as invisible as possible, holding the heeled shoe out in front of me, ready to hit whoever was here on the head.

Once I was in the lounge I picked up the phone and was relieved when I heard the dial tone. My first instinct was to call Spike but I had left the speeding ticket down in my cars glove box, and that had his number on it. I had no idea which precinct he worked at either. My only option now was to call nine one one. Great!

After explaining the situation I was advised to leave the apartment and to go to a neighbors until help arrived. That was okay in theory. But my neighbors? Not exactly the friendliest bunch. I just humored the operator and when she said the officers would be there soon, I decided to stay put. I came to the conclusion that whoever had been in the apartment ,had left. If they were here and wanted to hurt me then they had had plenty of time and opportunities by now. I was still shaken by the thought that someone had been in my home while I slept but I felt safer in the knowledge that they weren't here now. I looked back over at the kitchen and could see the plate and beer bottle sitting by the sink. Knowing I had cleared up after dinner last night , I knew that 'he' had really made himself at home. After watching enough television programmes I left the plate and bottle alone so they could use it as evidence. I was going through so many emotions now that I felt light headed and weak. How can someone break in, help themselves to my food and drink and sit watching me sleep while they drew me? I sat on my couch and looked around. Had they done anything else? That was when I spotted the photographs had been moved. It was eerily familiar.

Angel.

Why hadn't I thought of him before now? It was then that the police knocking on the door startled me and I jumped . I got up and answered the door, allowing them in after they showed me their badges. Once inside I showed them into the lounge and we sat down. They looked around, checked the front door for signs of the break in and then started asking questions.

"Do you know of anyone that would do this? " The female officer asked. They had told me their names but I forgot them, my mind too busy absorbing everything.

"My Ex, Angel. My photographs were moved last night and he used to do that all the time. I've been having problems with him since we split up. " I half smiled as the male officer took notes. Obviously he was the new recruit or something.

"Could you provide his address , so we can check this out with him. Is there anyone else? Anyone who may want to hurt you ? "

I shook my head and gave them any information they wanted or needed. While I finished talking to the female officer, the male collected the photo's , the beer bottle and the cutlery that he had used. On their way out, she turned to me and tapped the door. "I suggest you start using all these locks and the safety chain, just in case he comes back . Have a nice day. " They left and I closed the door, leaning my back against it.

I would have felt better if Spike had came instead of two uniforms. I wasn't that naive though and I knew that he wouldn't be able to work the case, a conflict of interests or something. Still, it didn't stop me wanting him. Now the police had gone I could tidy up , get that intruder syndrome over with. You know the one, where you feel like the place is contaminated or not your own anymore. I looked at the time, it was only ten a.m.

By midday I had had enough of cleaning the apartment and decided to go to the cafe around the corner and get some lunch. On my way out I saw the file again and picked it up. Maybe doing some work on the case would help take my mind off of Angel and what happened last night. As I closed and locked my door my neighbor Ms. Showling came out. She stood and watched with an accusitory look upon her face and folded her arms. She was a pain in the ass. You couldn't exhale without her complaining that you had caused a tornado. Her husband was a nice enough guy. Funny that the sour faced women with nothing to do but moan get the nicest husbands.

"I'm not usually one to complain, Miss Summers, but I'm afraid I have to . The level of noise coming from your apartment last night and the night before was totally unacceptable. "

I frowned and then my eyes widened , a smile graced my lips and disappeared the second she saw it and huffed. It wouldn't have taken a genius to work out what the noises had been if you had seen my face. Ms. Showling blushed.

"Just keep the noise down. I don't want to have to complain to the buildings super. Good day Miss Summers. "

She went back in to her apartment and locked her door. I'll come back and find that she had called her cronies, told them how debauched I am and how my latest squeeze had almost fucked me through the adjoining wall. Good luck to her. I had more pressing worries than a bunch of old ladies that liked to gossip.

The sun as out and it was already warm. It would have been hot but there was a light breeze that kept it cool. As it was so nice I took a table outside the cafe. I didn't have a long wait before a waiter came to take my order. As I unpacked the file he bought my extra large coffee and biscoti over. He smiled shyly and left me alone. It wasn't long before I was absorbed in work.

My attention was taken from work by a honk of car horns and someone yelling abuse out of his car. When I looked up I saw the last person I wanted to.

"What are you doing here? "

"Now .. now ! Is that any way to talk to me? " His smile , god I wanted to punch it off his face.

"After the stunt you pulled last night ... Yes! What the hell were you thinking and how did you get in? "

"Don't know what you are talking about. I was at home. " He looked down at a spreadsheet that was close to him. I picked up the loose papers and put them in the file and slammed it shut. "Touchy aren't we? Wasn't the Billy wannabe any good the other night? "

"Shut your foul mouth up and leave me alone! I'm warning you this once, Angel. The police came, they'll probably be calling on you later for that little stunt you pulled. Stay the hell away from me! "

I stood up , my breathing harsh and heavy and my lips stiffened into a grimace.I leaned over the table and shook my head. He was still smirking. I took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. "Angel, we are over! Nothing you can do will change that. If you don't stop following me around and pulling these stupid stunts like last nights, then you'll find yourself in a whole heap of shit. Just... please, just leave me alone! "

I picked up the file and threw a twenty down on the table and left. As I walked out of the cafe's patio Angel grabbed my arm and spun me around. His free arm caught mine and he pulled me to his body, his head bowing to my shoulder. I struggled and he whispered for me to not make a scene. I stilled in his arms. To anyone that walked past we must have looked like lovers. Ain't that a joke?

"I just want a chance to show you that I have changed, that's all. Ditch Captain America and let us try again. I'll go to AA, get a job, do anything you want. "

"Nothing you do will make me give you another chance. My life's great, uncomplicated and that is how I want it to stay. I'm actually going places now Angel. You need to do all those things for yourself, not for me. Get over me Angel and move on the way I have. I can't keep doing this with you. "

He looked down at me and smiled sadly, "I can't Buffy, I try and I can't . "

I felt for him then. His body hunched and his eyes so sad, tears brimming his lashes. His whole demeanor was so unlike him that I felt ... pity? I'm not sure but he succeeded in making me forget my anger. I cupped his cheek and smiled. "You need to find someone to help you through this. I can't . Angel, you need to stop this crazy stuff with me or you'll end up in trouble. I'm sorry. "

His arms dropped from mine and I turned and walked away. What I didn't see was the look in his eyes as I walked away, or the muscles in his jaw twitch and his fists balled up at his I had, I might have had some warning as to what was going to happen.

I got back to the apartment and was actually glad to be there. I locked the door and put my back against it, sighing heavily. After a few minutes I pushed off the door and put my keys and the file on the table in front of me. I kicked off my shoes and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got myself a cool beer. It was only one in the afternoon but fuck it. I needed one. I walked into the lounge and slumped into the sofa. I glanced across at the phone and it's blinking light and groaned. I sat back up and went over to the machine and hit play to hear my messages. It beeped and the automated voice told me I had three new messages. The first was a telesales call which was second was Greg , apologizing for his 'snippy. ' (his word ,not mine, ) attitude and that we needed to talk about the job offer on monday. Great! The third call was from Dawn. I hit play.

"Hi, sis! Betcha weren't expecting my call! Okay , look , I spoke to dad and he said I could come up and see you. Isn't that just fab? I can't wait to go shopping and hang out with you. It'll be like old times! Get back to me and let me know if this is okay with you! Love ya sis , kiss kiss. "

Just what I needed! Don't get me wrong, I love Dawn . But she is so hyper and can be self centered. I just don't have the time or energy to keep up with her, especially with my job. Faith adores her and usually takes her out to clubs. I'm grateful that she does as it wears her out and gives me a break. Since mum died, I've had to be the surrogate and there are times when it gets too doesn't help that deadbeat dad palms her off on me if he has something more important to do, like get laid or go on holiday.

If Angel was going psycho on me then Dawn being here was only going to complicate matters. Either that or put him off... He always had a soft spot for her. Maybe he wouldn't try anything with her here? I doubt there was anything I could do to put Dawn off, so I made the return call.

After saying that she could come for the weekend, Dawn had squealed down the phone and deafened me in one ear. I'm not exaggerating either, I couldn't hear out of my left ear. It was as if I had water logged in it. I guess I will get it back but ... was there a need for her to do it? Apparently dad had business, in inverted comma's , in Dallas and he needed me to take care of Dawn. She's eighteen and technically she didn't need a sitter, but she's always been a magnet for trouble. I was looking forward to seeing her , if I was honest. I was just stressed with work and now with this Angel crap.

I went out on the balcony and looked out over the city. Smog had settled over the roof tops making the sun hazy and trapped the heat down under it. The breeze from earlier had now vanished. I looked own and saw a white blonde get out of a car and rush into the building. Spike had no doubt heard what had happened. I drank the last of my beer and walked in to put the empty bottle in the refuse and open the door for him. He came out of the stair way , he must have taken them two or three at a time, and rushed to me taking me in his arms and then holding me at arms length.

"I'm fine, no damage done. "

"I got back to the station and Nathan told me that we might have a stalker case. When I saw the report I came straight over. "

I moved from the door way and let him in. This time I didn't lock the door.

"Did he touch you? "

"No... no , he didn't. I had no idea until I woke and found the drawing and saw the plates and stuff. "

"I'm getting a couple of my mates in traffic to do drive by's until we get this sorted out. Do you think he's dangerous? "

"No! " I almost laughed, Angel just didn't seem the type to hurt anyone. Sure he had a temper but he'd never raised a fist at me . I told Spike this and he nodded.

"Just because the man you knew wouldn't hurt you, it doesn't mean he won't now. Would you have expected him to break in and do what he did last night? "

I shook my head , no. I wouldn't have expected Angel to do this. But then hadn't he been violent the other night at the club? I hated that I had to tell the police and get him in trouble but what if it wasn't him? He was the obvious suspect but that didn't mean it was him. It could be anyone. I told him about the cafe encounter and he took notes to add to the report once he went back to the precinct.

"Let me stay with you. I'll sleep on the couch or in the spare room, but I hate the thought of you being alone at night. "

"I'll be okay. I'll lock up and with your traffic cops doing the drive by's , I'm sure I'll be safe. "

Even as I said that I knew it sounded lame. His brow raised , he wasn't convinced either. "Look, I know we're new and at the start of whatever this is, but I can't sit back and wait and see what happens here, pet. "

He stroked my cheek and pulled me into his arms. He was breathing heavily through his nose and his cheek rested on the top of my head. I felt safe there. His suit jacket smelled of dry cleaning, he smelled of cologne and of coffee, strong and bitter. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled away from him. We both went out onto the balcony and sat at the small patio table I had out there. He lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke slowly before looking at me.

"The patrol car will pick him up later if they find anything that ties him to last night. You'll be given the option of pressing charges. I suggest you get a restraining order on him regardless of what we find, love. "

"I don't know. I mean , he is being a pain and the other night at the club was a shock but I just can't believe he's capable of hurting me. "

"Lots of people deny the fact that it's their exes, but that is what makes them vulnerable. We have a chance to stop him and a restraining order is a good way of doing that. If he doesn't stop then we can arrest him without a warrant. If you don't and he gets in here again and he does anything else..... "

I knew what he was going to say. It was clear to see on his face. He , they , might be too late. I nodded. Maybe the restraining order would finally get through to Angel and make him accept the fact that we were over and there would be no going back. Who knows. I hoped so. I walked back into the lounge and got my shoes on .I picked up my keys as Spike came back in from the balcony and shut the door. He smiled at me and together we went back to the station.

Angel stood in the shadows of the alley opposite the apartment building and watched as Spike helped me into his car and then walked briskly to the drivers side. He got in, leaned across and kissed my cheek before pulling away into the traffic. Angel closed his eyes tight and looked away. He looked up at the apartment and crossed over through heavy traffic. He went down the side of the building and started climbing the fire escape staircase.

Once we arrived at the station, Spike lead me upstairs and into an office. He pulled out the chair and told me to sit. He walked to the other side of the huge desk and took of his suit jacket. I watched and couldn't help staring at the shoulder holster and gun. I knew he watched me too and he sat down and leaned back in his chair. I cleared my throat and looked down at my clasped hands that sat in my lap. The office door burst open and a man in shirt and holster came in with two coffees. He placed them on the desk and left without saying anything.

Spike pulled open a drawer in his desk , " sugar? "

"Two please. "

Great tension , cut it with a knife and serve cold.

Spike emptied a large amount of sachets into his coffee and stirred loudly. I looked up at him as he started talking. "If this is too weird for you then just say and I'll have someone else take care of the restraining order. "

"No , it's not you. It's just the whole situation "

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, okay? I'm here all the way and will go through it all with you. I'll help you get through it. "

I smiled again, "Thanks. "

"No need to thank me princess, now, " he opened another drawer and pulled out a form, "this is the form you need to fill in. We'll go over it slowly and then fill it in. You just have to give a written statement as to why you believe he is dangerous enough for you to need this. Once it's done then we hand it over and it gets processed. Whatever happens you'll have the law on your side. "

"Okay. " I sipped the coffee and had to swallow hard. "Eurgh, that has to be the worst coffee I have ever tasted. "

He laughed and nodded , " Yeah, it grows on you after a while. Either that or it kills off your tastebuds. " It was my turn to laugh and push the cup away.

"Spike? Us? Will you be able to take part in the case .. what with us being ... involved? If there is a case? "

He sat back in his chair and raised that brow again. "Technically? No... but. ... "

"I don't want you to get any problems because of this. If there's someone you can get to take over then you should. I won't mind. "

"No, you might not, but I will. " He sat forward again and leaned his arms on the desk. "Buffy, let me do this ,pet. Let me look after you. Please? "

I nodded. He was insistent and seemed to know what he was doing. Who was I to interfere? I felt safe with him and I trusted him.

"Right, lets get this done, yeah? "

"Yeah. "

Angel entered the apartment through the large sash window and looked around. He walked into the bedroom and took a deep breath. His first target was the bed. He pulled the sheets and covers off and threw them behind him. He looked around and went to the dressing table, opened a drawer and picked up the scissors . He went back to the mattress and slashed at it. Foam and stuffing spilled out and filled the air with fibres. Content with the destruction there, Angel opened up the wardrobe and took out clothes and tore at them. Breathing heavily now, he walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway. His fists clenched and he roared as he wiped the contents of the shelves off and smashed perfume bottles . He tore the shower curtain down then turned to smash the cabinet mirror.

Happy with his trail of devastation in the last two rooms, he started on the lounge. The TV was thrown from its shelf to smash on the floor, the cd player was treated to the same fate. The sofa and chairs were ripped and the pillows were and stuffing littered the room. Once he was happy with the trail of devastation in that room he moved into the kitchen. Cupboards were emptied onto the floor, sauces and dried foods were spilt everywhere. His final assault on the apartment was to take Buffy's bright red lipstick and to write on the white wall in the lounge,

' NEVER BE FREE WHORE. '

Satisfied, Angel left the apartment the same way he entered. He walked down the side of the building and out onto the street behind. There he caught a cab and went to a hotel to clean himself up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

I was glad it was over. Spike was going to do everything necessary for the restraining order to be rushed through and to have Nathan, the officer that came to the apartment, do the drive by's and calls so that he wasn't too involved, it put my mind at rest. I was happier, well kind of. I was tired again and just wanted to go home and vegetate on the sofa with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and Spike.

I agreed that having Spike stay over would be the best thing for me. That way if Angel decided to make another impromptu call in the middle of the night, I would be safe. It made Spike feel better too. Of course he also hinted that there was the added bonus of sex whenever we wanted it, which with him was bound to be constant. I admit that I rolled my eyes when he mentioned it, but inside I was doing cartwheels. I'm human, and sex was fantastic with him. Would you turn it down? I thought not.

Spike's boss came in to his office and smiled at me, I smiled back. She leaned against his desk and spoke low in his ear. " The other case has been handed over to Jerry, leaving you free to take on this case if you want to. I strongly suggest that you keep the fact that you and Ms. Summers here are involved. "

Spike went to say something but she put her hand up to stop him. "Don't deny it. I'm no idiot, Spike. Just keep it purely professional around here and nobody will know except the three of us. Just don't make me regret my decision. " She didn't wait for him to answer her , she looked at me and winked before leaving us alone again.

"Well that was unexpected wouldn't you say? " I said. Spike was still looking at the now empty space that his boss had been in a few seconds earlier.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, " he said before shaking his head and setting some papers aside. "Makes me feel a damn sight happier knowing that I can be with you without any problems. Do you mind if when we finish up here, and then we pop back to mine and I pick up a few bits? It won't take long and then we can go back to your apartment. "

"That's fine, " I said. "We might have to go food shopping though. I'm really bad at stocking up in case of visitors or house guests. I usually just grab a take out on my way home. "

He laughed before telling me that I was more like a single guy. Spike tucked some files away and shut the drawer in his desk and stood up. He then held his arm out, gesturing that I should go out of the office first. It seemed that the worst was done and it would just be a wait and see game. Spike and I left the building and headed to his car. He leaned over and took a tape from the glove box and slammed it into the player. His fingers tapped out the beat while he sang along to a loud punk tune while he drove through the late afternoon traffic.

I felt more relaxed than had since this whole fiasco had started. Shopping for food with Spike somehow felt more domesticated than it had rights to be. I had gone straight to the freezer compartment and had picked up two ready to cook Chinese meals. Spike had taken them from me and shook his head. "No way am I eating that! Come with me. " He said. I followed.

He had quickly started to pick up vegetables, squeezing them and smelling them before putting them into bags. At my 'you must be crazy' look, he picked up some oranges and juggled with them, making me laugh. Embarrassed when he dropped them, I left him stood there with a crowd of women, applauding him. He took it in his stride, bowed and ran to catch up with me.

" What did you run off for? That brunette looked like she was going to eat me! " I laughed at him . "Not bloody funny, " he shuddered " She was scary. " I shook my head at him and dragged him to the counter to pay. After leaving the store , he drove to his home to pick up whatever he needed while he stayed with me. It wasn't what I had expected. I thought that he would have the typical bachelor apartment or something, but here was a suburban, two storey house. It looked well cared for too. He bounced up the porch steps and opened the door. After closing the door behind me, he put his hand on my lower back and showed me around. It was simply furnished but looked homey. Simple furniture made the rooms light and airy and kept them uncluttered. Easy upkeep for a busy detective, I thought. He took me out into the back garden and held my hand as we looked out across the garden.

"It goes all the way round to the side of the house, where I put in a pool. It's private that side, so nobody can see. Last thing I wanted was the local kids seeing it and using it while I'm at work. That or the single mums around here watching me. That side gets the best of the sun too, " he lead me over to it while he spoke. It was nice. I could see myself having a swim on hot days in it, and I had to remind myself that we were new and had no idea where this relationship, if you could call it that, would lead. It felt like I had known Spike longer than just a few days. Bad Buffy for jumping the gun.

He kissed my cheek before excusing himself. I looked over to see him go back inside before I sat on the pool edge and dipped my toes in and swung them while I waited for him to return. The water was cool and it was only then that I realised how tired my feet the cool water swirl around them was decadant, almost like a massage. It wasn't a long wait and he was soon sat beside me, his feet in the water as well.

"Be dark soon. Shouldn't we get you back to your place, pet? "

I nodded. If I was honest I wasn't in any hurry and was actually dreading going back. I got up slowly and picked up my shoes before walking back in to Spike's home. After he had locked the back of the house, he picked up his overnight bag and stood at the front door.

"I know how you feel, but if you don't go back, he'd of won. You want him to win? "

"No.. I'm just... "

He put down his bag and came to me, rubbed my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'll be with you, I won't let anything happen to you.I promise. "

"I know. "

"Come on then sweetheart , " he said as he smiled and lead me to the front door. He locked it behind us and opened the passenger door to the car for me. After I was settled, he opened the trunk and threw the overnight bag in and slammed it shut, making me jump. I watched as he got in, leaning into me and stealing a kiss as he put on his seatbelt. He had a grin on his face as he pulled away and drove us back towards my apartment.

I looked up at the dark windows of my apartment as Spike slowed to pull in outside. A feeling of dread or something similar settled in my gut. I hesitated to get out of the car, but with a gentle nudge from Spike, I did. He retrieved his overnight bag and groceries from the trunk while I stood staring at the windows again. I stopped and looked over my shoulder when an arm wrapped around my waist .

"Come on then love, lets go upstairs and I'll make us something to eat. "

"Something isn't right. I had a pot plant on the window sill, it's not there now. "

Spike looked up and frowned. "Maybe you watered it and didn't put it back? Buffy, the police have been keeping an eye on the place all day, I doubt anything is wrong. You're just nervous. " I nodded, maybe he was right. I took a grocery bag from him and walked into the building, my stomach still churning.

My neighbor stood just inside her door as we stepped out of the elevator and closed her door once she saw us. I shook my head as I thought of what gossip she would be spreading now. No doubt she'll be on the phone to her friends already, filling them in on the latest goings on in my life. Her life must be so dull.

I opened the door and flicked the light switch on. The first sign that something was definitely wrong hit us as I took a step over the threshold. The overwhelming aroma of my perfume. Spike pushed passed me, drawing his gun as he did. He put his hand against my front, his way of telling me to stay there as he advanced into the hugged the wall and walked slowly towards the kitchen, peering around the door frame. From there he could see down the hall to the bedrooms and the hall and lounge area. There couldn't be anyone here as he dropped the gun to his side and walked forward. Once he was stood in the lounge area he turned to me, the look on his face telling me something was seriously wrong. I walked to him, taking small steps. My head was screaming at me to not look, not to go any farther, but my legs took me to Spikes side, the traitors!

I looked briefly into the kitchen and saw the open cupboards and the food that littered the surface and floor. I dry swallowed and carried on walking. I saw the television, smashed and turned onto it's side on the floor, the broken stereo, the plants that had been ripped from their pots, their soil spilled. The broken and ripped furniture, ruined in rage. I stopped dead, stood still, tears fell silently as I stared at everything. Then my eyes looked up and saw the writing on the wall, blurred by my tears.

"Oh my god, no! "

Arms held me to his chest and Spike dropped kisses to my head as he spoke quietly, soothing me as I took in all the devastation. "Why is he doing this to me? "

"I don't know sweetheart.I'm just going to call this in, Buffy. Go and get some overnight things packed. Once the police get here, we'll go back to my place. You can't stay here, it's just not safe. " I looked up at him and nodded. His voice was deep, letting me know that he was not going to be taking no for an answer. I hesitated in the hall, not wanting to look at my bedroom, to not go in and see what had been done in there. Spike came to me, stood behind me and urged me on. It took all my strength just to open the door. Once it was, I sobbed. I could hear Spike talking on the phone while I gathered clothes that Angel hadn't ruined. Most were covered in make up and my perfume, all sorts, but would hopefully be wearable after a wash. With my bag full, I walked back into the lounge just as Spike finished his call.

"Boss said it's fine for you to stay with me for the time being, but they'll find us a safe house soon. You got everything? "

I held up the bag , which he took from me and with a final look around at my devastated apartment, we left.

Angel sat in the darkened room of the hotel, his leg bounced and he chewed on his nails as he brooded on everything that was going wrong in his life. No matter what he did he couldn't escape her. Everything reminded him of her, his dreams where full of her, he felt as though he was drowning in her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, that he would be caught and he had no doubt that he would be facing charges because of it, but he couldn't stop. Logic wasn't an issue while he was breaking into her flat and vandalizing the place. Maybe if he went to her and talked to her again she would understand why he had done what he had, and maybe there was a chance she would forgive him and take him back? The only fly in that logic was the new man in her life. He would have to take care of him first.

Angel stood up and went to the beside cabinet and took the gun out. He opened the chamber and spun it, checking that it was fully loaded before he tucked into the back of his jeans. He swung his jacket up and slipped his arms in as he left the hotel room.

Loading his car up with my stuff , Spike watched the area while I ran back to get my mail. He assured me the police that would do the drive by's would stop and pick up any mail I got while I stayed with him. I appreciated it as I had a few cases at work that needed my input and they couldn't be put on hold or passed over to someone else. That was something that I would have to do tomorrow, tell Greg the bad news. I'm sure he would kick up a fuss and possibly think it was an excuse. Especially after MacManus making me the offer. Who cares? If he fires me because of it, then at least I have the job offer from MacManus. It wasn't top of my list at the moment. Staying safe was.

I walked back out of the apartment block, shuffling my mail, reading the envelopes and hardly paying attention to anything else. Spike leaned against the car, smoking and watching me as I walked a staggered line to him. He smiled when I finally looked up at him and pushed off of the car to meet me.

Three things happened in quick succession, a woman screamed, Spike looked around as he pulled his gun and grabbed me, pulling me down to the ground and shots rang out. I heard the air from his lungs leave him as if he'd been hit by something heavy as he laid on my back, not moving. Shit!

A/N - I'm sorry that there has been such a long gap between chapters and this one is quite short. I am working hard on getting the next one finished and ready to post ASAP for you all though. Please tell me your views on this and review, it's much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Some of you seem to be impatient for the next part... Something about Spike? :D

Well just to prove to you all that I'm not totally cruel, I rushed this next chapter out. NC-17 warning!!! *Fans self .. off for a shower now*

Chapter Seven.

I could do nothing but lay under Spike's dead weight and listen to the chaos that surrounded me. Women screamed, a man asking if I was all right, sirens in the distance, getting closer and then someone talking into a radio. I knew it was Nathan and that he must have called in to dispatch. The static noise a radio makes sounded harsh and then Nathan told them our position. Finally he knelt beside us. I was crying, too scared to move. Scared that the gunman was still out there, more scared that Spike had been hit. With the way he was slumped over me, trapping between the cold hard cement and his body, I was sure of it.

"Are you hit ,Buffy? " Nathan asked me.

" Spike? Get Spike off of me. I think he's been hit... Is he okay? Please, " I tried to turn over, to see Spike's face, anything, so that I knew he was all right. Nathan helped move him carefully so that I could slide out from under him. Last thing on my mind was whether Nathan had managed to catch or shoot whoever had done this. Stupid of me really!

As I pulled my legs free, we heard a groan and a stream of curses. Spike raised his head to look at me, giving me the once over. Probably checking to make sure I had no bullet shaped holes. Satisfied that I was injury free, he swore again. "Fuck! " He rolled onto his back and looked up at Nathan, "Please tell me you got the son of a bitch that did this? "

Nathan smiled. " He's in the back of the car, cuffed and going as wild as a tiger. "

"Least you did something right then, mate. " Spike coughed as he laughed and held out his hand. "Help me up. "

I stood with him and stared at him.I was so sure he had been hurt, shot and killed, and now I stood staring at him. His eyes met mine and he smiled. "Take more than a bullet, love, " he said as if reading my mind. He opened his jacket and shirt before taking both off at once to inspect them. "Bollocks! These were my good ones too. "

I looked up at him again and watched as he poked two fingers through a hole in the back of the garments. He wore a white vest top and a kavlar vest over the top. Nathan was now looking at the back of said kavlar vest and whistled, poking at the hole.

"Ow! Sod off poking at it, it bloody hurts! "

"Stop being such a dick and let me check you out. "

"Ow!" Spike hissed as Nathan poked around again. " You're enjoying this, aren't you? "

"Just a bit." Nathan came and stood in front of Spike now, beside me. "You're lucky you were wearing the vest. Whoever this guy is, he's good. If you were naked under your shirt, you'd be a goner. "

"Yeah well, enough already. " Spike looked over his shoulder as the sirens blared, announcing that ambulances and more police had arrived. When Spike turned I saw the hole that Nathan had been playing with. He was right, whoever had shot him was good. The bullet had hit the vest in the chest area. Without the vest, Spike would have been dead.

I was silent as I walked with both men towards the ambulances, shock must have set in as I couldn't talk. I hadn't even asked Spike if he was okay. As police officers and a paramedic asked me questions, I sat wide eyed and nodded or shook my head. Spike and Nathan had been taken to a different ambulance, I sat looking at the doors, waiting for someone to open them and tell me that I could go. I needed to see him, make sure that he was not hurt. I felt a sharpness in my arm followed by a stinging sensation. I looked at my arm as the medic pulled the needle from my arm, I looked up slowly in to his eyes and frowned.

"It's just a sedative to help relax you. It should help with the shock. You need to lie down now, Miss. " I shook my head and tossed the blanket off my shoulders. I slid to the end of the gurney and made a bolt for the doors. I managed to get them open just as the medic caught me around the waist.

"Spike!... Spike! " I yelled as I fought against the sedative and the medics.

Spike heard me shout and pushed his medic off and hopped out of his ambulance. He was before me before I drew breath.

"Calm down, love.I'm here. Do as the good medic says now pet. "

The paramedic that had been looking after Spike now appeared at his side. Spike got in to my ambulance and turned to tell the irate woman that he would ride in with me, that he was fine, apart from some bruising. His paramedic scowled at him as he reached out and closed the ambulance doors. My paramedic didn't look at all happy, but relieved that I was calm. Spike laid down on the gurney with me in his arms. I felt the ambulance begin to move and was soon feeling relaxed. The voices started to dim and fade as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Nathan pulled his car up at the rear of the precinct, just before the caged door that lead to the cells and booking desk. Chris, the cells 'bouncer' as they called him, was waiting. Chris was huge, stood six foot eight and just as wide, and took no shit from anyone. He also liked Spike, Spike had earned his respect, not just through the job, but because he had had the balls to go toe to toe with him on one occasion, and won. So when Chris had been informed of the 'shooting' and he'd learned who it was, Chris had made himself available to take in the asshole that had attempted to kill his best mate and his charge.

Chris walked, no, stalked to the car and pulled the door open. His big meaty hand grasped Angels top and pulled him from the car as if he was nothing, hitting his head on the top of the door. It was no easy task, what with Angel being six foot and heavy framed himself. Angel wasn't fat, no, it was muscle, but he still looked like a guy you would avoid if he was pissed. Stood in the grasp of Chris though, he looked small in comparison.

Chris grinned, showing his tombstone smile, minus the tooth Spike had dislodged, that somehow looked just plain old mean. "Before we go inside, lets get one thing sorted, mate , " he spat. "We don't like you. We make sure that blokes like you get a hard time while you're with us. "

Angel stared up at Chris, no fear, not intimidated in the least. Chris narrowed his eyes and snorted through his nose like a rampaging bull. " We got just the cell mate for you tonight, think you and Cleaver should get on fine. "

Nathan looked up at Chris, worriedly. Chris just shook his head as if to say, ' don't say anything, it'll be fine. ' Nathan nodded in understanding and followed them in to the station. Angel never made a sound, never struggled out of Chris's hold. Nathan checked Angel in and handed over the evidence bag that contained the gun. Chris was then told to put him in the holding cell. Chris watched as sweat began to form on Angels brow and his breathing became fast and shallow. Oh yeah... the big man wasn't so tough now.

"Back away from the door, Cleaver, " Chris growled, knowing Cleaver would do as he was told. He'd been a 'guest' of Chris's before and knew the big guy was trouble. "Got you a new toy for the night. No marks on him, got it? "

"Yes boss. "

Chris nodded at Cleaver, threw Angel into the cell and turned to walk out. Angel stumbled and fell to his knees, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He struggled to his feet and ran at the fast closing cell door, slamming himself against it. "You can't do this to me, " he yelled, his voice strong, "I have rights you know! " Angel jumped when the observation window opened and Chris's mean eyes glared at him. "I have a phone call and can ask for a lawyer. " He stated smugly.

"Only if I say you can. " Chris gave that evil grin again and looked past Angel, making him turn and look over his shoulder. Angel whimpered. "Night boys, have fun! " Chris said and walked away laughing.

I woke and groaned. My head felt like a giant marshmallow and my back ached. I tried to sit up but my stomach rebelled at that idea and I laid back down. Finally I opened my eyes and squinted them up to focus. "Spike? Is that you? " I asked when I saw a shape in a chair beside me.

"Yeah, it's me. Welcome back to the world. " He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"I hate this world, it's all soft and mushy. " I pouted, much to his amusement. "Stop grinning at me. S'not funny. "

"You know how bloody adorable you look right now? "

"Pffttt. I'm sure I look a state, you're just being nice to me 'cos I broke your fall. "

He laughed quietly and then stroked some hair from my face. "No, no pet that's not it at all. " I looked up at him, his eyes had softened. We sat like that for a while, neither of us speaking until I got nervous. "So, how are you? Any damage? " I said.

"Nope, I'm bruised but still in one piece. Told you love, takes more than a bullet to stop me. I'm just relieved that it hit me and not you. "

I smiled but knew that it wasn't reaching my eyes, he gave the same smile back.

"Buffy, I had a call from my boss. "

"Oh, " I said, "Does she want you off the case now? I wouldn't blame her. "

"No.. no, sweetheart. Quite the opposite in fact. What she called for was, well, they have Angel in custody. It was him, like we needed them to tell us that to know. "

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Mostly. "Thank god! "

"We still have to go through the courts and what not, but it should all be pretty much an open and shut case. "

"I just want it over with so we can get on with our lives. "

Spike stared at me. "About that..... " I looked up at him and frowned briefly, he seemed edgy, nervous. " The forensics have taken over your flat, doing what they do, so you can't go back there. Not until they finish anyway. We also want to make sure that it is Angel that ransacked the place. "

"Oh, " I said, "I thought that it was all over, they caught him and that would be the end. "

"No love. I thought you would still prefer staying with me rather than going into a hotel or safe house? " I nodded. "Right then, " he stood up and smoothed his hands down his jeans, as if he had been so nervous his hands had gotten wet. "I'll uh.. take your bag back to mine then. "

"My bag? "

"Yeah, the one you sorted just before the .. " he made a gun shape and mimicked the shooting. It made me wince. "Sorry. "

There was a long silence. I watched as Spike walked to the window and ran his hands through his hair, loosening the gel and letting his curls loose. I liked the look on him, especially the morning after or just after showering. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. Think dammit... and not about naked, wet, curly Spike. Say something!

"Any idea when I'm going to be released from here? "

He turned to face me and leaned on the window sill. "Later today, if you eat well and keep it down. They're worried that you might have taken a knock to the head when I slammed into you. The docs can't see anything, but they're being cautious. "

My stomach did feel empty but food was the last thing on my mind. Getting out of the hospital was incentive enough to make me want to eat though. " I'm feeling a little hungry. Any chance you can get them to bring me something? "

He smiled a knowing smile. "In a rush to get out of here, are we? " He smiled again when I nodded, "Fine, I'll go see what I can find for you. You just stay there and get your strength back. Want me to get you something other than that sexy hospital gown to wear while I'm at it? "

I looked down and pulled a face. "It is rather gross, isn't it? I mean, huge floral? I look like a seventies curtain. Oh god! Please tell me my ass wasn't hanging out of the bed when you came in! "

He grinned evilly as he made his way to the door of the room and stopped, " Such a lovely peach, or so I heard the doctors saying. " He left the room laughing . I pouted.

Angel huddled against the far wall in the cell, his face puffy and his left eye was swollen shut. Cleaver sat on the bolted down bench, smirking. Chris had heard the distinct sounds of flesh hitting flesh and Angels cries of pain, and yet, he couldn't seem to care. When it had gone quiet, Chris had gotten up from his post and checked up on the inmates. Chris had been checking his knuckles, sat on the bench , his trousers undone. Angel laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, his face a mess and his lower half nude. Now that he had been taught a lesson, Angel would be put in a private cell, with a warning that he should keep his mouth shut, or risk getting put with Cleaver again.

Spike returned an hour later, apologizing for the wait. In his arms were a small bundle of clothes and a brown paper bag. He put the bag on the trolley and put the clothes on the end of the bed. I was sat up now and felt a lot better than I had.

"Sorry I took so long, had to go out and get you something decent to eat. I saw the food here and.. " He shuddered .... " No way was you eating that. Mind you, it's probably better than the crap you feed yourself. "

"It's not that bad! "

He just raised a brow. "I got you some jeans and a little flimsy blouse thing, " he waved his hand around, "I also sorted out a little set to go under it . " His tongue played across his teeth and I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Will you need a hand getting into them? "

"Stop! God, you are such a sleaze! "

"Spoilsport. " He grabbed the brown bag and opened it up, taking out small boxes and setting them out on the trolley. It was Chinese or Thai, not that it mattered, it all smelled so good. When he finished laying it out, he produced two plates and put piles of the delicious food onto my plate and handed it to me. Thai, Yummy!

He sat in the chair after pulling it as close to the bed as he could, eating with chop sticks with ease. He made it look graceful and easy, me? I looked like an idiot and would get most of the food in my lap. I stuck to a fork, thank you! He picked up a piece of chicken with noodles and filled his mouth before he swallowed and spoke.

"I've got a dictaphone with me and some forms you need to fill in. Sorry , but it needs doing and boss reckons the sooner the better. If you don't feel up to it, I can go over it with you at home. It's standard stuff really, witness form, statements, permission form for the forensics lot..... "

"It's fine, sooner we do it the better, right? "

He nodded. "Uh huh.. " He put his plate on the trolley, sat back and belched, loudly. " 'scuse me. "

I finished the meal and pushed the trolley away from me. I needed the bathroom and possibly a shower before I got dressed. Something about hospitals just made me feel so , ... blurgh, for want of a better word. No idea why. I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up, shocked that I wasn't as wobbly on them as they felt. I took two steps from the bed and heard his snigger. The gown, no back... flashing my butt at him... "Laugh away, but ask yourself how long it'll be until you see it again, Blondie! " I wiggled my ass as I walked to the bathroom, earning me a frustrated growl.

Luckily there was a shower in the en-suite bathroom. I was really looking forward to the hot water easing the last of my aches away and turned it on to the hottest setting I could stand. It was only when I tried to untie the blasted gown that I realized I would need help. "Spike? " It was seconds before he opened the door and stepped in. "Could you get the ties for me, please? " He grinned and I realized I was going to be at his mercy.

"Hmmm.. I could, " he teased. "What'll it get me if I do? " His hand ran down my back, causing me to close my eyes, sigh and shudder under his touch.

" An I O U? "

He shook his head, " not going to do it, _Blondie_ " He raised his brows and sniffed, determination if ever I'd seen it. I moved in close and looked up at him, my hands on his chest . "What would then? " I asked.

"Me, you, shower and hot little hands covered in soap. " He winked.

"This isn't the place for a rerun of hot shower sex, Spike. "

He was stood close enough to the door that he could reach the lock. I heard it click and knew he wasn't about to take no for an answer. Honestly? I wanted it, wanted him. I was getting wet and had that strong pulse thumping away at my core. He pulled me against him and I could feel him hard and ready through his jeans.

"It's been too long already, love. Let me in? " Before I could answer, he crashed his lips to mine and had the gown unfastened before I could say anything. It dropped to the tiled floor and left me naked and wanting. I wasn't sure how, but soon he was stood in just his shirt, his jeans and boots left in a crumpled heap as he walked us slowly towards the shower. I felt the mist on my back and looked down to make sure there wasn't a step , and saw his erection, jutting proudly from his body, pulsing with it's own need. Any resolve I had, had gone now and I pulled his shirt from his back and pulled him under the hot water with me. He growled low, pushed me against the cold tiled wall and picked me up by my thighs.

"You ready for me,pet? Want me to fill you with my hard cock? Tell me, love, tell me.. "

"Just fuck me, Spike. "

That was all it took to send him over the edge. I gasped as he thrust up forcefully as he pushed me down to impale me on his hard member. "Fuck! So tight ... shit "

I held still, waited to grow accustomed to the intrusion. He was big and without foreplay, it hurt, a good hurt but still. I was so full of him that when I pulsed it made him moan. "Keep doing that and I won't last baby. "

"Can't help it, so full... " I couldn't make a complete sentence as he had started to move slowly in and out. Each pass hit the spot inside me, the one that sent electrical sparks through my body and down my spine. Like him, it wouldn't be long until I was sent over the edge. I held on to his shoulders and bit my lip to stop the moans and cries that begged for freedom. His lips and tongue worshipped my neck, his way of controlling himself. Like me, Spike was vocal during our love making. His mouth found my ear and he tugged on my lobe with his teeth.

"Feels so good, so good. My tight, wet, sweet Buffy.... Fuck you so good... " I whimpered and started to move with him, raising my self in time with his thrusts. He hissed and pulled back from my neck and slowed , making me open my eyes and look at him. "Look at me ,Buffy. Want you to look in to my eyes when we cum. Let me see those pretty eyes when you cum, baby. " I nodded again and kept my gaze on his as he thrust into me hard. I couldn't keep quiet now, this was just too intense. We both lost control and now it was frantic, our bodies took over as instinct kicked in. The sound of our wet bodies crashing together and our cries of passion, echoed in the small room. Fingers dug into my hips , urging me to fuck him back, until he seemed to get some control back.

"I'm going to ... cum... with me... "

I held him close to me now, my arms around his shoulders, but kept our eyes locked as he thrust up hard and made me cry out. He leaned more against the wall and put his hand flat on the tile to support us as he began to fuck me hard and fast. His hand that was still on my ass dug in, keeping me still as he let out an inhumane roar. His cock jerked inside me and that was all it took. My walls clamped around him as he filled me. His legs shook and we fell slowly to the floor of the shower, a breathless tangle of limbs.

Neither of us spoke, we just laid gentle, hot and breathless kisses on whatever skin was closest to our mouths.

* So what ya think? ... Was I good? *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N :~ Thank you for the amazing reviews everyone! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying my first story.. I was so nervous! Anyway , on with the next chappie! :)

Chapter Eight.

Spike reclined on the bed next to me while we waited for the doctor to come and release me. We had dried ourselves off and had started to fill in the forms he had brought with him while we waited. The forms had been pretty straight forward and between us, we had finished them in next to no time. I saddened when I thought of all the forensics that would be going through my home with a fine tooth comb. No privacy, nothing left untouched. It felt like yet another invasion on my personal space. I just hoped they made Angel pay for what he had done. I was grateful that I had Spike. But how long for? I mentally shook my head and pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"You're quiet, what are you thinking about? "

"Oh, nothing, " I said as I played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I've seen too many situations like this, love. You're thinking that the apartment won't be safe anymore, right? Won't feel like your home? "

"Yeah, something like that. " He was almost right and I didn't feel like telling him the truth.

Spike sat up and took my hands in his, brushing his thumbs over my knuckles. "We have councilors if you need them, if not, we can gradually ease you back into the apartment. I don't mind how long you stay with me for, if that is what it takes, then so be it. The only thing we don't do, is a patch for it. "

I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"Easy for you to say, you haven't seen me at my worst yet. I wear an old beaten up jersey and mens gym shorts. I have these ugly socks that flop off my feet. I eat toast in bed and leave crumbs, I never put the cap on the toothpaste and I'm addicted to olives. I eat weird pizza's and hate sport. I'll drive you crazy within a week. "

"Finished trying to turn me off of you, love? "

I put on my deep in thought face and then smiled. "I think so. Did it work? "

Spike shook his head, "I don't think it's even possible. " A knock at the door made us both look at the door as the doctor came in.

"How is our impatient patient today? "

"Eager to go home. " I said.

"Lets see what we can do then, shall we? " He placed my file on the trolley and took out that little light that looks like a pen and sat beside me. "Look straight ahead and then follow the light. " I did and he smiled. "Now keep your eyes still for me, Buffy. " Again, I did as he asked as he passed the across my eyes and stared into them. "You have the greenest eyes. Well, everything seems fine. Any headaches? Nausea? "

"No, none. I feel great doctor, better than ever. " He looked at me with checked my blood pressure and then went back to the file and started to write up some notes. Spike and I sat in silence, looking up at him, waiting for him to tell us that we could go.

"I don't see a reason to keep you here any longer, Buffy. But come back if you feel any nausea or headaches. I doubt you will though. I'll just go and get the release form and you can go. It's been a pleasure. " The doctor left and I slumped forward, resting my head on the bed.

"More forms! " Spike chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Come on princess, it's just one more and then we can go home. "

"Promise? " I mumbled.

Spike got off the bed and went to the mirror and moaned. "Look what you did to my hair, woman! I haven't been seen in public like this since I was old enough to use gel. I look a right nancy boy! " I sniggered. "S'not funny! " He turned to give me a stern look but it died when he saw me smiling at him. " You're going to pay for this Summers... " He took long strides to the bed and barreled me over, trapping me under him before he started to tickle me. We rolled around on the bed, laughing and acting like kids.

"I hope I'm not interrupting? " Spike and I looked up at the doctor, still in our tangled position.

"Not at all I was just errr... " Spike ran his hands through his hair as he stepped off the bed. I sat up and tried to control the last of my doctor smiled at us before handing me the release form.

" I've filled most of this out for you, when you're ready to go , hand this in at the desk in reception and they'll show you what you have to fill it's address, insurance details, then once that's done, you're free to go. "

"Thank you. " I said. " I'll just get my things together and then hopefully, I won't have to see you again. " It took a second for me to realize what I had said, "Not like that.. I mean... "

"I know what you mean, Buffy, and the feeling is mutual. Take care now. " The doctor left us stood beside the bed, Spike holding the bag he had brought in for me. I looked at the form and blew air out over my lips.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds. " I said as I walked to the door.

Spike nodded and walked out behind me.

********************

Angel woke stiff and sore, disoriented. Chris stood in the cell, Cleaver sat on the bench smirking. "I thought I said not to mark him? "

Cleaver shrugged, "What can I say? He struggled. "

"Did you have to hit his face? "

"That was an accident. " Cleaver looked up at Chris, trying for the innocent look. It was just wrong on a man of his size and didn't work.

" An accident ? That is no fucking accident! What'd he do? Trip and fall on your fist? "

Cleaver shrugged. Chris sighed. "Damage is done now... nothing I can do about that. Get him dressed and ready for processing and for fuck sake... " Cleaver raised his brows in question. " Don't bruise him up while you're doing it! "

Chris left them to it, despite Angels plea's.

I walked out of the hospital and breathed in deep. "Freedom! " Spike took my hand and we walked to his car. He saw me into the car and then got in himself, reaching on to the dashboard to remove the police parking ticket from it. He drove us back to his place and I was actually grateful for that. There was no way I was ready to go back to the apartment. Maybe I could arrange to get someone to re-paint and straighten the place out before I had to go back. It was worth thinking about.

We hadn't been back long, just long enough to unpack my clothes, when Nathan knocked on the door. Spike opened it up, with me stood in the hall. Nathan smiled at me and nodded before turning to Spike and exchanging some form of knuckle punch thing. Such a guy thing. Spike showed him through to the lounge and they sat down. Nathan looked up at me, smiled and then started to talk to Spike.

"We got him, he's in the cells as we speak. Chris handled him and stuck him in with Cleaver. " Nathan looked worried, Spike hung his head, brushed both hands through his hair and sighed loudly. So not good then.

"How could he be so bloody stupid? " Nathan gave a non-committal shrug. Spike stood up, one hand on his hips and paced. " He knows that Cleaver is an evil bastard! " Spike turned half way towards Nathan. "How bad is it? "

Nathan hesitated, then took a deep breath, "Bad. After Chris processed him, he had to take Angel to the infirmary. "

"Just spit it out! " Spike was losing his temper, the muscle in his jaw was ticking away. I was beginning to read his body language and knew to stay quiet. It wasn't easy.

"Broken jaw, nose, couple of ribs. Spike, he raped him... It could mean that Angel presses charges ... "

"I know what it sodding means! " He looked up at his ceiling "Fuck! "

"I'm sorry man, if I had known what Chris would do, then I would've seen Angel in myself. "

I hugged myself. I knew what they were saying without actually coming right out with it. Angel would look like a victim now. To stop him from taking action against them, they would have to offer Angel a sweet deal. Spike looked at me and came to me, rubbing the tops of my arms before enveloping me with his arms. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, wishing that this was all a nightmare.

" So what do we do now? " I mumbled, looking up at Spike from the safety of his embrace. I rested my ear against his chest, hearing the steady thump thump of his heart and the deepness of his voice when he answered me.

"We hope that we get a bloody good judge that still see's the git for what he is. Course, me and the detectives at work will get as much evidence against him as we can, and make sure he won't see sun from outside of a set of bars for a long time. Don't worry that pretty head of yours, pet. " He kissed the top of my head and released me.

Nathan gave me reluctant smile and followed Spike into the garden. I sat and thought over what had been done to Angel and how it would affect our case. I wasn't sure how I felt about his treatment at he hands of Cleaver, I wasn't happy about it, possibly numb? That was it.... I was numb.

It had happened and that meant that he could possibly get away with what he had done. That pissed me off. It wasn't the flat so much. My furniture could be replaced, I could redecorate, it was all superficial. It was more the fact that he had taken my sanctuary, made it unsafe, or seem that way and he had tried to kill me. That or he had tried to kill what he saw as his opposition. We still wasn't sure whether it was me or Spike that he had tried to kill. That was what scared me the most. If he gained his freedom then he could try again. He obviously wasn't emotionally stable, who knew what he would try next time.

Spike came back in and shut the door, Nathan wasn't with him. He'd gotten a call and had to go back to work on some case or other. Now there was an uncomfortable silence. I wasn't sure what to say, I could feel the tension radiating off of Spike.

"M'sorry about that, love. Seems I work with a bunch of incompetent twats. " He looked at me then, trying to determine how I felt. His eyes flickered over my face, trying to take in every blink, every twitch .

"I'm numb. How should I feel? I'm so mixed up inside that I don't know whether I should scream or cry! "

He came to me then, and sunk to his knees before me, taking my hands in his. I looked into his eyes. So blue... Seeing him this close to me was clearing my mind. Crazy as it seems. He had the most amazing effect on me, he calmed the rage and confusion and made me focus. He rolled his lips together, as though he was about to say something and didn't know how to start. His eyes wandered from my gaze to look at my lips and then met mine again.

"We'll be okay. Nathan said they plan to have some watchdogs put on the place. "

"Watchdogs? " I asked.

"Yeah, to keep an eye on us. Make sure he won't try and do anything to us. It's just precaution in case he gets bail or what not. " He saw me flinch and the worry cross my face, "You're perfectly safe here, love. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, promise. "

I nodded. Still scared. He took me into his arms and just held me. He moved to sit on the floor and took me down with him, so I was now straddled across his lap. We looked at each other in silence. No words were needed. My heart thumped hard against my chest and knew that he could feel it, in the way that I could feel his. His hand brushed a strand of my hair away from my face before cradling my cheek. Slowly he moved to kiss me. It was slow, soft, with just the tips of our tongues tasting each other. The raw need that had been a part of our fucking before, had gone. His hands caressed my back like a breeze over water, sending shivers over my body. I let my head roll back as his lips traced their way down to my neck, a hand opened the top button on my blouse and his fingertips stroked the flesh it exposed.

I held him to me, letting out quiet moans as he kiss any bared skin that he could. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation she was causing. I felt a slight tug on my arms and knew that he had removed my top. He leaned me back, giving him better access to more skin which he kissed and adored with his lips and tongue. Gently, he lowered me until I laid on the rug with him kneeling over me. I reached up and pulled him down to me again. His arms slid under me to hold me to him as we laid there, kissing. There was no urgency, no rushing this. He was making love to me.

Spike started to move down my body, as he had moments ago, this time moving to each breast in turn. His hands slid the straps of my bra from my shoulders and he cast it aside once it was off. His hands kneaded the soft mounds while his tongue and teeth teased at my nipples. I raised myself up to him, offering myself to him. He moaned as my hips grazed his erection, making him thrust into me. I gasped at the contact and looked down at him. His eyes were almost black with lust, his face flushed with arousal. He gazed back at me and with a small growl, came back up to meet my lips with his. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Our lips reclaimed their positions as he lay over me again.

"I need you, baby, need you so bad. "

I nodded and ran my hands down his chest until I hit the waistband of his trousers. I opened his belt and somehow had his trousers down over his thighs, baring his ass. Spike went up on his arms and I pushed his trousers all the way down with my feet. He kicked them off and then divested me of my skirt. Now I lay beneath him in nothing but a lacy thong. His fingers traced the edge that ran over my hip and dipped down. The tip of his finger slid just inside, just a ghosted touch to the outer lip of my core. I let out a hiss and bit my lower lip as Spike drew his digit along my soaked slit. I opened my eyes and watched as slowly kissed his way down, settling himself between my thighs.

His fingers stroked slowly over my clitoris and his tongue traced the soft flesh around it. I moaned and and panted as he brought me to climax slowly. I looked down at him, saw his need straining against my thigh. I wrapped my hand around the base, making him hiss air over his teeth. I sat up, making him sit back on his ankles and took him into my mouth.

"Ahhh.. Buff... shit.. so good. "

One hand caressed me, the other wound itself in my hair and held while I feasted greedily on his cock. I could taste the pre-cum and knew he wouldn't be able to take too much. But god.. I couldn't stop. I took him deep and swallowed, making him thrust up and cry out. My hand twisted and stroked what I couldn't take in, using the moisture to massage his balls and the skin just behind them. Spike roared and pulled me up.

"Got me so close, baby. Don't want to come yet. " He kissed me and cradled me as I sat astride his lap. He took himself in his hand and slid the head into my wet channel. I clamped around him and purred as he slid home. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me as he stood. The motion caused me Spike to push farther into me and made me gasp.

"Bed... need the.. bed. " I nodded .

Every step he took made him hit my spot perfectly and I had to hold back the orgasm that wanted.. no needed to race through my body. Spike must have had the same problem. We made it to the bed and he sat down, still with me in his lap and he caressed my back. Neither of us moved, just stroked each other skin and kissed gently until we had calmed down enough that we could resume our love making.

Spike shifted and started moving inside of me. I rose and circled my hips in time, making him let out a breath as if he had been holding it like a drowning man. A low growl escaped him as I gripped him with my internal muscles and rose up, leaving just the tip inside and then sunk down. He cried out and held my hips still, my muscles pulsed around him making him screw his eyes tight as he fought his release.

"You're so hot, so tight, drive me crazy baby. "

I smiled and wiggled on his lap, making him growl again. Spike stood and laid me back on the bed and entered me hard, making me cry out. "Turn about is fair play. I could go all night, like this.. " He slowly drew his cock out and back in. It was torturous. " How's that for you, love? Want Spike to make love to you like this all night? "

"Yes. " I hissed as he hit my spot perfectly, making my arch up under him.

He laughed, " I bet you do. "

His hand ran down my thigh and lifted my leg to his hip. I wrapped my legs around his waist, opening me up to him. He gripped my hips and lifted them up from the bed, making his thrusts hit me deeper, yet still as slow and gentle. It was heaven.

I could feel my pending orgasm, it waited in patience for that one action he would do that would set me soaring. Spike moved to his knees, bringing my hips higher. His motions now more needy, faster, deeper and I knew then, that it wouldn't be long. I laid my arms on the mattress to help support myself as he lost himself to his passions. He whispered praise, compliments and sweet nasties as his body beat against mine.

He slowed and opened his eyes, "Lay on your side, top leg up "

I frowned but did as he asked. Spike moved into the gap and entered me. In this position he filled me, his cock hit that spot inside me and my body sang out its own praise. He smirked cockily as he thrust in and I cried out. "Knew you'd like this one, kitten. " I nodded and moaned as he raised my leg up onto his shoulder and slid in again, deeper this time. I opened my eyes, he was watching himself slide in and out of my body. I looked down and could see what he was. Never had I been interested in the sight before, but watching him, watching, it turned me on and I found it hard to take my gaze from the sight. He held my leg with one hand, his free hand made its journey down my leg to my hip and then started to caress my clitoris. My head fell back to the bed and I was soon pulsing around his swelling cock. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the first sign of my orgasm and built up the pace until he too, was close. Each thrust in hit me just right and he let loose with a guttural cry. Each jerk of his cock made my orgasm intensify until my throat constricted and I lost my voice.

Spike sunk to his knees on the bed and voicelessly slipped onto his side. Both of us were panting, trying to gain control of our bodies and desperately in need of a drink.

The phone beside the bed rang and he tried to ignore it. It carried on ringing, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Fuck! " He reached across and snatched the phone from its cradle. "What? This better be good, " he bellowed down the phone. He was still panting heavily.

"What do you mean? How can he have gotten bail so quick? " I could hear a raised voice coming from the phone. Spike looked down at me, fury in his eyes. " No.. Get someone to tail him. Well I don't bloody know! Do I have to do it all myself? "

More shouting from the phone. "I don't care! I can't come in, if I do then Miss Summers has to. Do you really think she wants to be there knowing that you bunch of wankers couldn't do your bloody jobs? " Spike slammed the phone down and rolled onto his back. His arm covered his eyes as he breathed out heavily. "Sorry 'bout that kitten. "

"S'okay. I gather Angel's a free man? " I croaked out, my voice still rough.

"On bail, yeah. The restraining order still stands. He can't come anywhere near you. "

I sat up and hugged my knee's to my chest. Any heat that we had built up was dying away fast, leaving me feeling chilled. I risked standing and found my shaky legs weren't ready. Spike sat up and pulled his comforter around me.

"Want a drink, pet? I know I could do with one. "

"Whatever you're having will be fine. "

He left to get us drinks, padding through the house naked. I shook my head and got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. When I returned, Spike was sat on the bed with a beer, one on the side for me. I drank it down fast.

"Can't we just go away until it's time for the trial? Somewhere he can't find us? "

Spike raised a brow, "Go where? I mean, it's a good idea ... "

"My uncle has a villa in Florida, we could go there! Angel didn't' know my uncle, or that he has the holiday home. It's perfect! Angel's out on bail which means he can't cross state lines and stuff..... "

"True, but going that far? I'm not sure my boss would like it. "

" I think it's a great idea. " His boss smirked as she watched Spike's eyes widen.

"You can't possibly mean that!

"Why not? If Angel has no clue as to where you are, he can't harm you, or Miss Summers. "

Spike sat defeated in a chair opposite his boss and blew a breath out harshly. "And what if he does? What if he finds out and comes after us? It would be a different state, red tape ... It'd be a sodding nightmare and you know it. "

"How soon can you go? " His boss asked.

"You're serious, aren't you? " He glared at the middle aged woman, hoping that she would say 'Just kidding! ' He was mistaken.

"Deadly. I can book your flights and a car from the airport. I'll get Nathan and Ian to go with you, safety in numbers right? "

Reluctantly Spike nodded. "Fine! I'm not happy about this, want to go on record as saying it. " Spike shook his head as he stood. There was nothing more to say as far as he was concerned. A comment made in passing in regards to Buffy's idea had backfired on him. Now he had to go home and tell her that they would be going to Florida and that it was an all expenses paid trip, courtesy of L.A.P.D.

"Spike, you could do with the break, take it as holiday? "

"If it was a bloody holiday I wouldn't be taking the likes of Nathan and Ian! " He marched to the office door and swung it open, leaving his boss sniggering at his parting words.

"How the bloody hell do I get myself into these sodding messes? " He mumbled as he walked towards the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:- I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate each and every one of them! Also I want to say a huge thank you to whoever nominated this story at the Spark and Burn awards! I have been nominated in a few catagories! I'm amazed! I had no idea! So if any of you vote for me, a huge, huge thank you!!

Chapter Nine.

" I just don't see why you're so upset! " I shouted.

Spike had come home in a foul mood. He'd slammed the front door, opened the fridge and drank a beer down fast, slamming the fridge shut so hard that everything inside it had rattled. Now he sat listening to British punk music loudly, trying hard to drown out my questions. Great! A little over a week into our relationship, if you could call it that, a day of living together through necessity, and we were already fighting. Just great!

I opened my mouth to shout again and was stopped by the sudden silence. Spike shot out of his chair, threw the remote to the cd layer down, jaw ticking away and faced me.

"I'll tell you why, shall I? " I'd only asked him the same question for the past hour! " Cos .... " He paced back and forth in front of me. " We're the ones running from some Neanderthal of an ex of yours, while he gets to go about his usual day! He tried to kill you, shot at us, broke into your apartment and ransacked the joint! " His arms flapped around as he ranted animatedly. "And then my boss says 'treat it like a holiday, Spike. ' How the bleeding hell am I s'posed to relax with Nathan and Ian there? Knowing that Angel is out there doing god knows what? And they call this justice? Bollocks! "

I tried to say something but his rant continued. " I'm not upset about going away with you. Be nice to go somewhere, even if it is a bit early in whatever it is we got here, but it would be good. But sod it, my boss has ordered Nathan and Ian watch our backs. "

I tried hard not to smile, not to show him that he was amusing me now. I agreed that as justice went, it sucked that Angel was getting bail and was free until his trial. I had also felt my heart sink a little when he said that Nathan and Ian, who I had yet to meet, would be coming along too.

"Spike? " He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. " There is a pool house that they can stay in, we'll have the main house to ourselves. "

His eyes lost some of the anger held within them and he sunk back into his chair. "I'm being a wanker, aren't I? "

"Little bit.. "

He smiled up at me and leaned back in his chair. "You all ready to go then? I think they'll be organizing everything for as soon as possible. "

"I haven't unpacked the back-pack that you managed to get for me, so as ready as I'll ever be. I can shop for whatever else I need once we get there. All I have to do is ring my uncle and let him know... "

A look of recollection fell over his face as it did mine. Oh god! Dawn! I ran to his phone and dialed immediately.

"Hi! "

"Dawn? Something's..

"Fooled you! Ha ha ... leave a message and I'll make sure I get back to you ... " She had recorded a new answering message, how comical, only not!

"Dawn, something has happened here. I'm fine, but I'm not at the apartment. I'm staying with a friend, " I looked at Spike to see how he reacted and he had frowned , opps! "Anyway you can reach me at his number, it's 555-67923. Call me as soon as you get this message. This weekend has been cancelled, sorry but it's too dangerous for you to come here, oh and don't talk to Angel at all. Stay away from him! I'll tell you everything later. Promise. Call me, okay? Love you. "

I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. At least I knew that Dawn would be safe. Now all I had to do was tell Greg. My shoulders sunk at the thought and I pouted, letting out a groan. Spike looked over at me, amused.

"Want me to call him for you. Do it as the detective working your case? "

I brightened a little and nodded. Spike would take care of that while I collected our things and put them by the front door. I stood in just inside the room as he finished talking to Greg and waited for him to tell me what had been said. His face didn't look at all happy.

"Okay, what did he say? "

Spike ran a hand through his hair while the other sat on his hip. "He said that he had seen the news reports of the shooting and break in, that he doesn't need an employee that could bring that kind of trouble to his also went on to say that in light of your job offer from Blaine, he feels he has no other option other than to let you go. "

I raised my brows and stood dumbstruck. I knew that Greg could be an asshole, I knew that he was temperamental, but I didn't think he would fire me. I thought I was too important to the business for him to do it. I stood in silence, not looking at Spike while my temper went from a simmering flame to boil up into an inferno.

"If it helps, I called him all the choice words I knew and then some, pet. "

I shook my head and tried to keep the smile from rising to my face. It didn't work and I looked up, grinning and slapped Spike's chest as he came and embraced me.

"His loss, I give his business six months before it forecloses. I'll give Blaine a call when we get back from Florida. "

"That's the spirit, love. So... "

"So? We just wait then? For a call from your boss? "

"Yeah... " he sniffed and looked around the house as if he had lost something. "Could be while yet though. "

"Right. "

"So? Want to do something to pass the time?

I could see the lights in his dance and the grin he wore left no doubt in my mind as to what he was thinking.

"Oh no mister... " I said as I backed away from him. "You can't possibly! "

He followed me pace for pace and raised a brow, wetting his top lip with his tongue. I shuddered and looked down his body. It was obvious that he could. Spike noticed that my gaze had fallen and that I now knew of his.. predicament. He smirked as I bumped into the couch and lunged for me, seizing the opportunity it gave him. I managed to twist my body before he could grab me and squealed, taking off for the kitchen .

"You know I'm going to catch you eventually pet, and when I do, that luscious ass of your's is going to get spanked. "

I stood in the center of the lounge, waiting for him to follow my path. He didn't, but I could hear him. The anticipation of where he would come from was building and adding to the sexual charge that seemed to grow within me. I heard him toy with something, something metal and I swallowed, hard.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, " he laughed. "Surely you're not resisting me, love? "

He sounded close and my eyes darted between my escape routes. He was leaning against the wall, close to the kitchen, twirling his cuffs. My breath hitched in my throat and my mouth dried. God his smirk, it was pure sex and he knew it.

"The punishment for resisting arrest can be quite..... severe. Are you going to come quietly? "

I moaned at the way he said come. The man should be illegal. I felt a new wave of moisture flood from my core and squeezed my thighs together. It didn't go unnoticed. I had one of two choices, play his game and surrender or make for an escape through the opposite doorway. Truthfully? I wanted to give in, wanted to have him cuff me and do whatever luscious things he wanted to me. Only snag was my fight or flight mode had kicked in . I ran for the door and made it into the hallway, only to be pushed up against the wall, his thigh wedged between mine and his face buried in my neck. My body sang with his nearness.

It shouldn't have turned me on but god help me it did. His hand held my wrists back while the weight of his body kept me pinned to the wall. Every muscle molded to my back and his groin pushed hard against my ass, making his erection nudge at the cleft there. I groaned as he ground against me.

" I could cuff you and take you right here, what d'you think, hmm? Should I? " His voice tickled my ears and his heavy breathing fanned across my neck as he weighed his options, or rather, waited to see what my reaction would be. I stayed quiet . Taking it as an affirmation, he slid one cuff over first one wrist, leaving it loose enough to not bite my skin and then did the same to the other.

I heard his belt rattle as he opened it, felt his hand brush across my ass as he opened his zipper . One hand held me against the wall, the other raised my skirt over my hip and pulled at my thong. I gasped as he gave it a swift tug and ripped it away from my body. He leaned against me, his breath hot and heavy against my ear, his thickness pushed against the ape of my thighs and slid through, brushing against my sensitive flesh. I whimpered as he drew it back and then pushed forward with renewed vigor. The head of his cock sunk into my opening only to be withdrawn again.

"Want my cock don't you, baby? "

I nodded and let out a moan.

"Need me to fill that aching quim? "

"Spike... please "

I knew he smirked then, satisfied that he was having the desired affect on me. I felt him move, then felt his hand on my legs, stroking their way up my thighs to my hips, his nails firm on my flesh, raising my nerves to the surface as his tongue slid between my folds. His hands cupped my ass, his thumbs held me open so he could feast on me, run his tongue over my clit, my opening, oh god it felt so good.

He stood and pulled me into him, his hand firm on my hip and thrust into me, hard. The force of his thrusts pushed me into the wall, flattening my face into it. His thrusts were hard, fast and punishing, each one hitting every nerve making me spiral into orgasm fast. I cried out my release and felt his cock pulsate within me. His thrusts started again, slower now, making me whimper and let out little sighs with each movement. I pushed my hips back in an effort to get him to increase the pace again, but his left hand gripped my hip to still it while the other braced him against the wall beside my head.

"Going to tease this succulent quim of yours until you can't stand. Make you weak kneed. Going to fuck you so good. "

His words sent a shiver through me and made a fresh flood of moisture coat his cock, making him groan. He pulled out until only the head remained inside me and hissed, then thrust up inside me hard making his balls hit against my clit. The sensation was so good that I almost came again. A few more thrusts like that and I'd have the body mass of an amoeba, possibly the I.Q. of one too!

He pulled out and left me bereft, missing the heat and feeling of being full of him. I opened my eyes and looked at him, my head still against the cool wall. He stroked his cock and grinned.

"Missing something? " My eyes fell to his swollen cock, "Thought so. As much as I like fucking you through the wall, I think it's best to take this somewhere a little more comfy. What d'ya say? "

I nodded. He took a step forward and pulled his trousers back over his hips, he spun me to face him and then bent, scooping me up and put me over his shoulder. I squealed and his hand spanked my ass as he ran up the stairs. His bedroom door swung open with only a nudge from his foot and I was thrown onto his bed. I laid and watched as he stripped, slowly, his tongue over his teeth as he drew out the striptease.

"Love the way you look at me. So much passion, can see it in your eyes, see it there bubbling under the surface. I want to find out what it takes to release it. He was going the right way about finding out. He pulled the belt through it's loops and laid it on the bed with another of his looks. Then he slowly stepped out of his trousers. He stood by my feet, naked and hard. His cock looked eager, it's tip shone and leaked, I wanted to take it in my mouth and ease it's hunger, to taste his essence on my tongue. I tried to sit up, it was hard as my hands were still cuffed behind me. Spike put a leg up on the bed and picked up his belt.

"Ah, ah, ah! Do you need me to punish you? " He stroked his cock with his right hand while he held the belt in the other. My eyes flickered between the sight of him getting off while I watched and the belt that was now held like a whip. A small undefinable noise escaped my throat and I felt my womb contract. I was on the verge of coming at the sight of him, the threat adding an element of danger/pain. He was bringing something out in me that I hadn't known was there. I wanted him desperately. I wanted him to take me from behind and fuck me hard while he spanked my ass with his belt. My eyes fluttered shut as images of it filled my mind. My ass thrust upwards, exposing more of my sex to him. He started to crawl up the bed and straddled my chest without putting his weight on my. His cock was millimeters from my mouth. I look at it and then met his gaze. He smiled down at me. He knelt up, taking me under my arms and pulled me up to the pillows, raising me into a more comfortable position.

"Suck it, baby. "

My tongue lapped at the tip, tasting his excitement . I raised my head up and caught him in my mouth and sucked hard, taking more of his length in slowly. His hips thrust to meet my mouth , I held him there, sucking and licking him as he slowly began to fuck my mouth. My eyes closed as I reveled in my task.

"Suck harder, so fucking good... yeah.. like that. "

I felt the coolness of the leather belt travel up first one thigh, then the other. I arched up as if to beg him for more. More of what, I wasn't sure. He granted it and I felt the belts edge brush across my soaked core. I moaned around his cock , making him hiss and thrust into my mouth with more fervor. The belt slid over my clit and my eyes shot open and rolled, it felt so good. The rough edge seemed to give more friction. He threw the belt down and concentrated on me, watching me as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, his thrusts were slower and he was using his hand to stimulate what I couldn't handle. I desperately needed his hands to give me some release, I was flooding moisture and ached with need.

"Ahh.. " he gasped, sucking in air over his teeth so that it was more of a hiss, "So fucking talented. Want to ... make it last. "

I knew he was close then, I wanted to make him lose control. I nibbled at the head of his cock as he drew out before he could plunge back in, his hips faltered their pace and he shook all over, as of chilled. More pre-cum leaked and I caught it on my tongue and moaned. He looked at me like I was his prey, it was working. He forced his cock back into my mouth and began fucking it wildly, crying out as his orgasm hit. His hands held my head, and ran through my hair as his cock exploded. I moaned as I drank down as much as I could, my tongue curled and lapped at the turgid flesh that still slid back and forth gently. His head hung back and he panted out the last of his orgasm. I let him slip from my mouth and licked my lips. My jaw ached but I didn't care. Spike was turning me on so much, my whole body sang and it made me his slave to his passions. With the way I felt at that moment, he could do anything to me and I would have been receptive.

Spike looked down at me and smiled, his thumb grazed over my chin and caught some cum that I had missed. He slid his thumb into my mouth. I sucked hard, my tongue lapped at it. He groaned, his eyes still showed his hunger and lust for me.

"Such a sinful mouth you have. "

He moved to the side of me, rolled me over and released me from the cuffs. " Lay down, love. Need to be inside you. "

I did as he asked and found myself covered pulled into his embrace, his kisses burning a trail up from my chest, to my neck and then to my lips. Our body arched into one another, hips grinding against hips, his cock sliding between my soaked folds. I pulled back from his lips to gasp and whimper as he hit the over sensitized bundle of nerves and then he sank into me.

We fell back to the bed and Spike immediately set a furious pace, pounding me into the mattress. He curled around me, one arm wrapped around my shoulders held me so that I took the full force of each thrust. His other hand rubbed at my clitoris, bringing me to climax. It was powerful and I almost blanked out from it. Still he kept going, never letting me down from the heights he had taken me to. I held on tight, my arms and legs wrapped around him to keep me grounded. Never had I felt passion for someone or coming from someone like this.

I cried out as another powerful wave rocked through my body. My womb contracted tightly, verging on pain, but in the most delicious way, and it made Spike cry out and buck in response.

"Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight, can feel you pulse around my cock. Going to make me come... keep doing it... keep.... fuck.... "

He raised himself off of me and knelt, still fucking me, then pulled my legs up onto his chest, my feet over his shoulders. I braced my arms on the mattress to support my back as Spike started to move inside me again.

"I can't take much more... going to come... come with me Buffy. " he said as he drew himself out slowly before thrusting back in hard and fast. "I'm so close, love.. want to feel you milk my cock as you come. "

"I'm there, so close ... I'm.... Oh my god! " I cried out as it hit me. My walls gripped him, holding him inside as wave after wave shot through me.

I bit my lip, thrashed under him. I felt him swell and thicken, pulse deep within me. We watched as we fell over the precipice into a mind blowing orgasm together. He cried out with a roar and jerked with the power of it. He dropped my legs and fell over my body, letting out guttural moans with every pump of his hips. I could feel the power of his orgasm, each shot of come seemed to hit something inside me that kept my own release going.

He collapsed on top of me, our breathing was fast and erratic. I could feel his heart rate, it was fast and beat against his chest wildly. I shivered as the coolness breathed across our over heated skin. I watched as goose bumps raised all over his back and shoulders. He shivered, which made him move inside me again. I let out a small gasp, which caused him to look up at me with a wide grin.

"You minx. " He kissed the skin under his mouth and rolled away, leaving me bared to the room and feeling the loss of his body on mine.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and lit up a cigarette, his eyes narrowed through the haze that rose up around his face as he looked at me. His face softened and he opened his mouth to say something but the phone began to ring, halting him. He answered the phone and stood up, walking around the room as he spoke. It was his boss.

He hung up and leaned across the bed to kiss a nipple. " It's time to go, pet. The tickets are waiting at the airport, flights in an hour. The twin pains in our asses will meet us there. The cab will be here in twenty minutes. "

We had time to grab a quick shower, much to Spikes disappointment. I was just shrugging on a light jacket when there was a knock at the door.

"Buffy, get your ass down here! Cabs here, love! "

"Coming! Just grabbing my bag! " I called back.

Spike stood at the front door, holding it open, two suitcases in his hands. I smiled as I ran down the stairs and up to him. I kissed him as I walked out into the night air. I turned and waited while he locked up the house. Together, we walked to the cab in silence, not knowing how this would affect us, as a couple and individually. Only time would tell!

A/N:- Florida next....... will it be a holday to remember?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The flight was hot, tightly packed and had lots of turbulence. Everything he hated about flying. The seats were in the center aisle and he had a man the size of Mexico sat beside him, taking up most of his space. Spike was not a happy man. I had long since donned the earphones so I could watch the in flight movie, one with an annoying child that couldn't act in it. It wasn't that I wanted to watch it, but choosing between that or Spikes teeth grating, well, you understand. Right?

Nathan and Ian sat together a few rows up from us and were asleep as soon as the plane had taken off. I guess they knew that we would be safe here and so caught up on some sleep while they could. Once we got to my Uncles in Florida they would have to be alert 24/7. They had mentioned a team from the local precinct there would be patrolling as well, but they would be taking shifts and only using the house in emergencies. All this for just me? It seemed insane.

The hostess came around again with the drinks cart and Spike took five miniatures of J.D, while I opted for bottled water. He sank them down fast and then patted my leg, I took off the head set and he shooed me out of my seat so that he could go to the bathroom. The plane rocked and he caught me as he pressed me into the seat back, our eyes met and he smiled.

"Meet me at the back. "

He couldn't mean? Nah. He wouldn't, would he? I stared as he stretched his back and shoulders while he made his way to the rear of the plane. He smirked over his shoulder and curled his tongue over his teeth. He meant it.

I looked around the passengers to see if anyone was watching me. Either they were asleep or they were watching the small screens. I felt some of the blush on my face recede, grateful that no-one had been paying attention to us. That was, until I met the eyes of the huge guy, which I now called Mexico. He grinned at me and let out a small laugh. I frowned and felt the heat radiate up my face again.

" If I were you, I'd take him up on his offer. "

Stunned, I stood in the aisle my mouth open as if to talk but no sounds were forthcoming.

"If you stand there staring at me for much longer, he'll be half way finished before you make your mind up. " Mexico went back to watching the happy-go-lucky film on the screen in front of him, but smiled knowingly. " He's nervous as hell and needs a distraction, go give it to him. I know that if I had a doll as cute as you, I'd be doing the same thing. "

I tucked a strand of hair back behind my ear and looked back up the cabin, my eyes fixed on the door to the tiny restroom. Could I do it? Knowing that Mexico knew? My feet shuffled on the thin carpet as a steward walked passed me towards the front of the plane. I glanced back to where Spike had gone and breathed in deeply. With a shrug of my shoulders I started to walk. There were two toilet cubicles and I had no idea which one Spike was in as they were both occupied, so I coughed. One opened and I found myself pulled into one, disorienting me for a split second until I found myself crushed against the tiny sink, hot lips met mine as hands raised my skirt.

"Thought you wouldn't come. "

I couldn't answer as his lips and teeth worked on my mouth, teasing and nibbling away any doubt I had about doing this. His hands brushed up my thighs and raised me to sit on the tiny surface beside the sink. His hands cupped under my knees and parted them as he knelt.

"Already so wet for me? Knew you would get off on this. "

"Spike.. shhh someone will hear us . "

"No doubt about that, with the way you come baby. "

I groaned and hit my head against the cabin wall, his fingers slid down the moist silk of my panties and under the material to graze the flesh under them. He drew his fingers along and up until he brushed against my clit making me moan again. With a sharp tug they gave way and hung from his index finger, his lips twisted into a spine melting grin.

"Looky at what I did.... " His eyes sparkled as he tucked it into his pocket and went to his knee's. The protest I was about to say was forgotten as his mouth closed over my sex and he feasted on my sex hungrily. Again, my head hit the tiny cabin wall as I clawed at the edge of the shelf I was perched on. I bit my lip as his teeth grazed my clit, sending bolts of white hot pleasure to every nerve cell in my body. My arms shot out, trying to get traction on anything close before settling on holding him in place as I reached my high. Spike stood, his hands unbuckled his belt and he slid his jeans over his hips. I watched as he took his manhood in his hand and stroked himself.

" Tell me you want this, " he said huskily. I looked into his eyes and saw raw passion reflected in his blue depths.

"I want it, I want you..... now! "

Spike took a step closer and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to the edge of the surface making me grip his biceps and rest one foot on the toilet lid. He pressed forward and let the head of his cock glide through my lips. The heat from him seared me like nothing I had known, especially when he hit my swollen clit. I hissed and gripped his arms tighter.

"Fuck... need you, need to be inside you. "

He thrust into me hard and stilled himself as I stretched to take him. He rested his head on my shoulder and breathed deep before he pulled out slowly, his hands went to my hips and pulled me back onto his shaft. Not satisfied with his position, Spike put a foot up on the toilet next to mine and grinned. He thrust in hard again and moaned as he hit deeper than before. His pace picked up as he felt me quiver around him, he pulled me onto him and crushed me into the wall opposite. My head rested on his shoulder as he pounded into me, so close, I was so close. I leaned back and held onto his neck as he changed the angle, his knees bent and we ended up with him kneeling on the floor as I straddled him. He held me and leaned me over so he could continue his furious pace.

"Spike.. I need to come... I need... "

"I know what you need, love. "

And he did. His hand left my hip and went to where I ached , his hand cradled my sex, his fingers fanned out over my abdomen and his thumb massaged my clit deliciously. Within seconds I was flying over the edge, biting into his shoulder to stop the loud cry that threatened to alert the passengers to our tryst in the tiny cubicle.

"Come on Buffy, come again, I'm going to.. "

He didn't get to say anything more as I clamped my thighs around him as he fucked me wildly. My pussy tightened around him and pulsed hard milking him as he filled me . His head shot back and his voice broke as he emptied himself. Each throb, each throb of his cock lengthened my orgasm until both he and I slid further onto the floor.

We stayed there for moments and yet it felt longer. He pulled me back onto his lap, while still inside me and held me to his chest. I wet my dry lips and blew stray strands of hair away from my face and sighed.

" I want to stand but don't think my legs are working yet, love. Not the nicest of places to be right now. " He looked into my eyes apologetically.

I kissed him and smiled, " Think you can get up, pet? "

I managed to get up and leaned against the sink facing Spike, I held out my hand and helped him to his feet. Both of us sniggered as we started to pull our clothes on and straighten ourselves out. A knock made us both go silent and freeze in place.

"Sir? Madame? "

"Shit! " I said as I ran my hands over my hair and my skirt. My eyes scanned Spike as he smirked, proud of being caught? Who knew. He winked at me and waited for me to nod at him. He unlocked the door and mumbled something at the Steward. I watched his hand, the one that wasn't holding the door, go into his rear pocket and pull out a small wallet.

" Sorry mate, saw the woman acting all suspicious and pulled her in here to conduct a search and possible arrest. Didn't want to alarm the other passengers and spook them. You know how it is. "

The steward peered into the cubicle and narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Spike and his badge. " Yes, well... If you two would just go back to your seats. I take it you found nothing on her that myself and the crew should be aware of? "

"No.. false alarm and all that. " Spike replied.

How he kept a straight face as we walked out I'll never know. I hung my head down as we returned to our seats. Spikes hand cupped and stroked over my ass and he leaned into my ear.

"I'm getting hard all over again just knowing you aren't wearing anything under that skirt. "

" Behave, I don't want to be kicked off the flight for kinky bathroom sex, we just got away with that thanks to your badge, I doubt he'll fall for it again. "

"No fun.... "

I shook my head at him as he pouted and then noticed that Mexico was grinning at us both and holding up a drink in a congratulatory way. We frowned at him.

"Welcome to the mile high club you two. " And then he laughed as he took a sip. " Think most of the passengers could hear you two going at it. Thought at one point you were going to come through the wall . "

Oh god! I sunk lower in my chair and closed my eyes. Spike chuckled along with Mexico, raising a JD and drinking it down in one go. All I wanted now was for the plane to land so I could escape the stares and whispers. Some how I knew this would not be the last time that I would be in a situation like this . Not if Spike had anything to do with it. I groaned and took one of Spikes JD miniatures and drank it down.

The rest of the flight was quiet, except a few whispered comments, and I was glad when it was over. Nathan and Ian met us at the airplane door, grinning of course. The steward gave us a curt nod as we walked down the steps and I for one couldn't wait to get back to my Uncles house.

Dawn dropped her overnight bag and dug around in her purse for her keys. Finally finding them in a pocket, she let herself into my apartment and turned on the lights.

"Buffy? " She frowned and closed the door, leaving her luggage just inside and walked into the lounge area. "Buffy, you here? "

Dawn walked through the apartment and opened the bedroom door. Her breath held and she stared at the wall, the message from Angel faded but still visible. She backed out quickly and shut the door. She frowned as she heard a noise in the hall and went to the front door. As she bent to pick up her bag, a figure appeared framed by the large lounge window. A breeze blew a few wisps of her hair making her freeze in place. Dawn looked over her shoulder and tried to scream. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her against a hard chest. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her arm before her world turned black.

"Well, this is it guys, " I said as we got out of the hire car and closed the doors. Nathan watched the gates close and then turned to look up at the huge house that stood before him and whistled. Spike came to my side and put his arm around my waist. Together we walked to the front door, Ian and Nathan still looking around the gardens.

Once the men had seen the rooms upstairs, Spike and I had settled into ours. I showed the guys around the lower floors. The grand room as my Uncle called it, was a banquet-cum-ballroom: not sure why he needed one but still, he had one. It was the largest room on the ground floor with the exception of the huge kitchen and the reception room. The reception room was comfy, with large overstuffed sofa's and lots of art on the walls. One wall was devoted to all the first edition books that my Uncle treasured. The only modern furniture was the large flat screen television and the hi-tech music system that had been put in just for me. Once my Uncle knew I would be staying, he had arranged for them to be fitted. There was also a stack of fresh doughnuts on the table.

"We have a full surveillance room at the back of the house by the kitchen. " I said as I lead the men through the hall towards it. " It has the external and internal camera's hooked up to three hard drives and eight screens. The alarm system is also wired through it as well, so if an alarm in one area goes off, the system automatically records that area of the house. It is also hooked into the local police network, so should a break in the system occurs, the police are alerted and will arrive asap. "

Spike raised his brows, Nathan sat in the office chair and typed a few words into the main computer. The system blinked on and the screens flashed through the rooms.

" Must set your Uncle back a few bucks getting this set up? " Ian asked.

I shrugged, " I guess. "

I hadn't really thought about it. To me he was just Uncle Ethan, a somewhat reclusive man that collected art and sculptures. I had never taken note of how rich he was or how he made his money. Mum had always said he had the luck of the devil, that no matter what he did he always ended up making money from his investments.

Nathan got up from the chair and picked up the recharged walkie talkies, handing one to Ian. " So where's the pool and guest house then? I know we're here to be your bodyguards but well, lets be honest, we're going to make the most of it. " His grin spread across his face as we walked out into the beautiful gardens that looked out over the private beach.

Spike looked at Ian and both men tensed.

"What's wrong? "

"I know this is a private beach Buffy, but it's still a security problem. "

I didn't like the looks they all shared and the way they went quiet. I couldn't understand why they were being so cautious. It was just Angel. Okay, sure , he had made an attempt to kill me and Spike, had broken into my apartment and ransacked it, but was he really that much of a threat? I had only suggested coming to Miami as a way to put some distance between myself and Angel.

I couldn't help the snigger that escaped me as I had a vision, men dressed all in black, guns at their shoulders, dropping from the sky and walking from out of the ocean, spotlights from helicopters swinging here and there across the sand and army and navy vehicles beaching from the sea as troops marched off, all ready to defend me from a stray gator.......

Seriously. That was how I felt.

"Look guys, relax. Angel has no idea I'm here and he's got guys watching his every move there. They'll tell us if he is coming here or whatever. We have police watching the house and you are all here to protect little ole me. I'm safe, we're safe. The house has state of the art security. Relax and enjoy. "

I moved out of Spikes arms and walked back up to the house, leaving them all on the deck above the beach. I needed to shower and change. I looked out of the huge bay window and saw them huddled together, all talking while Spike was on his cell phone. I knew that they were explaining the beach situation to someone and were possibly arranging for a police boat to patrol the area. I was starting to feel like a celebrity and hated it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 .

The shower had managed to ease some of the tension set in my shoulders. A light knock at my bedroom door had me wrapping my robe around me tight before letting them enter. It was Spike. I sat on the end of the bed.

"We have arranged for an undercover boat to cruise the shore line along the beach, just in case. "

I knew it. "Right, thanks. " I sighed. " Don't you think it's getting a little crazy now? I don't need all this... this protection! I don't need swat teams or undercover anything's.... It's just Angel... " I had stood and had paced the room as I ranted but now had stopped in front of the window, looking out towards the beach.

Spike narrowed his eyes as I continued to release my anger. When I finally stopped he took a step towards me and answered, " You have no idea just who Angel is, do you? "

"I lived with the man, loved him once even, I think I have a good idea of who he was! "

Spike shook his head. " You better sit down, love. "

"What? No! I don't want to sit down, just tell me Spike! "

He huffed and stroked his hand over his smoothed back hair before he sat. " Angel isn't who you think he is, his family.... You ever meet them? "

I shook my head, " No, not all of them, just his brother, Caleb. Why? " I was curious now.

" There's something you should know, pet. Angels family... " he stood , then sat back down on the bed, unsure of how to tell me , " Angels family are dangerous Buffy. They're involved in all sorts, money laundering, drugs, you name it... "

"Oh god.. How did I not know? "

"Angel's not too heavily involved. His mum wanted him to have a normal life apparently.. "

"But now this has all happened, his family might get involved? "

Spike nodded. "Great! Just great! Now I might have a Mafia type family after me to avenge their youngest son! "

Suddenly, two men and Spike didn't seem enough protection. I panicked, I started to hyperventilate and went dizzy. Spikes strong arms drew me to his hard body and cradled me on his lap. My sight grew hazy and my hearing narrowed, making sounds seem like echoes.

"Nice, slow, deep breaths through you're nose... " I did as he suggested, " That's it , better? "

"Better? How can I feel better, Spike? Tell me? "

His face softened as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and gave me a placating smile. I hate those. "I don't have the answers, love. All I can do is my best to keep you safe. Me and the gits downstairs'll work our asses off to make sure of it. We'll have back up, though. The boss is sending more blokes here as we speak. They'll be from my team as we don't know how trustworthy the Miami lot are. Some might be bent and working for Angels family. "

"Let me guess, low profile, no going out, no shopping or doing the tourist thing while we're here? "

"Knew you were a smart one, " he tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. I doubted anything would work right now. "

It had been an hour since Spike had gone back downstairs to talk to the men while I stayed in my room. I had laid on the bed feeling suddenly emotionally drained. I had drifted into an uneasy sleep, waking at the slightest loud noise in a panic. I gave up on sleep and instead, sat on the window seat and watched as boats of all kinds drifted lazily across the horizon, wishing that I was on one. The sun was low in the sky and I watched as it turned the sky every colour imaginable. It was beautiful.

I was calm when I rose from my spot at the window, it had given me time to think and reflect. Angel was a problem, sure, but we would deal. I had a group of people to watch out for me, to protect me from him and at the head of that group, was Spike. I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, I trust him implicitly.

I could smell something amazing and it made my mouth water and my stomach gurgle with hunger. I entered the kitchen to find three men huddled around the stove, all adding herbs and spices to a large pot. They were all arguing and knocking each others hands away.

"An' I'm bloody telling you my mum always added oregano. "

"You're English, what the hell do you know about Chilli, man? "

"You added ketchup, now that was weird! "

"He's English, what'd you expect.... "

"Shut it! You wait til you try it! You won't be mocking my skills then! "

I sniggered and entered the kitchen, sitting up on a stool the other side of the counter from them and watched as they continued to cook the 'chilli. '

"Smells great guys, " I said, trying to keep the amusement from my voice. Spike looked at Nathan and Ian smugly. "What's in it? "

Nathan looked at Spike, "Why don't you tell her, I have to go check on the cam-feeds before we eat. " He made a hasty retreat towards the surveillance room.

Ian just shrugged at swept his hand across the herbs and bottles of stuff that littered the counter. "A little of all this, plus some ground beef, bacon and veggies, I think? "

Spike looked at Ian and then at me. He picked up a clean bowl from the side and put a ladle full of the chilli into it, before handing it to me. I looked warily at the two men as they watched me intently. Ian handed me a spoon. The looks they gave me as I poked at the russet coloured stew had me feeling like a lab rat that they were testing their latest experiment on. Slowly, I took a mouthful and chewed. It was good, real good.

"It's nice, " I said as I swallowed, on seeing Spikes unamused face, I corrected, " It's delicious! No more giving him a hard time! " I aimed at Ian.

He laughed and walked out to find Nathan and shouted back, " Maybe we'll just call you Delia Smith, eh Spike, that's the English cook, right? "

Ian ducked as a dishcloth flew at him, laughing as he left.

After dinner, which we all enjoyed, Nathan relaxed on a chair in the lounge, his hand rested on his gun that lay in his lap, Ian was sat up, his arm draped over the back of his chair, while Spike and I cuddled up on the long couch. We were all watching a rerun of the eighties show, Knight Rider. The house was quiet apart from the TV, not even the sounds of waves crashing against the shore could be heard and I could feel myself falling into that dreamy state between sleep and being awake. I felt warm and comfy, safe with the three men around me. Despite the situation, I felt more relaxed and less tense than I had in a while. Spike kissed the top of my head before slipping his hands under me and lifted me up into his arms as he stood.

"Gonna get the lady up to bed, you two had better crash in the house now, be on hand if anything happens. The others will arrive in the morning so we'll put them in the guest house. " Both Ian and Nathan nodded and then turned their attention back to the television.

Once he had me in my room, Spike dropped me to my feet and went to the bed to pull the covers back. He then sat on the end of the bed and pulled me into the space between his legs. His arms snaked around me and he rested his head on my stomach. I laid my hands on his shoulders and enjoyed the peace. His lips felt good as they mapped a trail across the skin of my abdomen , his hands pushing at my top to reveal more flesh. His hands stroked over my hips and drew me in closer to him as he nibbled his way lower.

"Spike, " I said huskily, "Stop, honey. "

His lust filled eyes met mine, a frown between them furrowed his brow. I tried to smooth it with a finger.

"What's up pet? "

"I can't. Not with Ian and Nathan in the house. "

Spike smoothed down my top and rubbed circles on my ass with his palms before he gave each cheek a squeeze. "They won't hear anything. They're probably watching the monitors or patrolling. "

He smiled, curled his tongue over teeth, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I back away and held up a hand. As if that would stop him? He laced his fingers through the hand I held up and pulled me into his arms, holding me to his body tightly. He leaned towards me as if to kiss me and smirked as he pressed his cheek to mine, whispering, "Lets see if you can be quiet, shall we? "

My breath caught in my throat and my heart raced in my chest. One of his hands fisted in my hair and tilted me into his kiss, so urgent. I moaned into his mouth and broke from his lips, panting heavily.

"Need you sweetheart, " he said as he spun us so my knees were pressed against the bed, his body hard against mine.

"Want you so much... "

I pulled at his top and lifted it over his head, recapturing his lips once he was free of it. His arms pulled me into him again, cupping my ass and giving a none too gentle squeeze. I gasped and Spike chuckled.

"Like that? Hmm.. " His hand slid round and slid under the waist band of my pants. "So wet , always so wet for me, aren't you baby? Wanna taste you, want to make you loose control. "

He knelt before me, drawing my pyjama bottoms down as he did. He breathed deeply and sighed before tracing my outer folds with the tip of his tongue. "Fucking delicious! " A finger replaced his tongue. "Lay back on the bed at the edge and part those pretty thighs. "

The more he spoke the wetter I got. The pulse in my core thumped harder and my clitoris ached with need. As I sat down on the bed I drew my top off , cupping my breasts in an effort to get some satisfaction, yet knowing that I wouldn't be happy until he was inside me. With ghostly fingertips, Spike stroked down my thighs until he reached my apex. I shuddered and was now breathing hard, yet shallow. I felt as if I would hyperventilate if he didn't touch me more intimately soon. I rotated my hips, loving the feelings it evoked, my hands glided across my chest and lower. He watched mesmerized.

"Touch yourself. "

"Need you to touch me, need to... " I bit my lower lip to stifle the moan that wanted out.

"Like this? " Spike asked as he leaned forward and lapped at my swollen folds.

"Yes! " I hissed. "More. "

His eyes, hooded and darkened with lust, fixed on mine as he began to feast on me like a man starved. His tongue danced over my pussy, found my clit and teased her, entered me and made my hips rise from the bed as I begged for more. His strong hands gripped my hips and spread me open for him to devour. I could feel the tension building inside me, waiting for him to push me over into the abyss. His eyes fluttered shut, his lips closed around my clit and he sucked, using his tongue to tease her. I cried out, my hips rose from the bed, and still he worked his magic on me until I collapsed back, my body pliant and willing for whatever he wanted. I laid there breathing rapidly until he moved over me, positioning himself at my entrance.

I felt him enter me and opened my eyes. He kissed me tenderly and moved over me slowly. He held me captive with his gaze and that was how we stayed until his own body began its own climb.

"I want to feel you come with me, love. Want to feel you squeeze me, " he whispered.

I stroked his cheek and nodded, "Come, baby... I'm so close. "

His thrusts hit deeper yet he was still gentle. I felt him swell and harden further, filling me completely. I ached as I contracted around his girth and I could feel him pulse as he started to come. Spike let out an inhuman growl, pistoning his hips as he began to spill inside of me. I held him, crying out as he took me over with him. Spent, he fell over me and panted out the exertion, his cock still throbbing inside of me, his hips still involuntarily thrusting.

"You're fucking amazing. " he said as he peppered my neck and cheek with kisses. "Bloody addictive. "

"You're not so bad yourself. "

He chuckled and gave me a kiss before he withdrew and rolled over, his cock still thick and throbbing. He looked utterly sinful. We lay there a while, letting the calming euphoria take us into slumber.

Waking next to Spike the following morning gave me a sense of peace. His legs were twisted around mine, his arms held me to his chest and his face was buried in my neck. I was content for the first time in a long while. I smiled broadly and let out a sigh of contentment. His arms tightened around me and his moist lips kissed a trail across my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and caught his lips.

"Morning, baby, " he whispered before capturing my lips again. His hips moved against my ass, brushing his manhood against me. It was all I needed and I arched back into him, guiding him to where I needed him. With one gentle thrust, he was inside me. We made love slowly, taking our time, not wanting to rush it. When he finally came, he took me over with him. It was so powerful that we both lay panting, my mind was hazy and my whole body was throbbing.

"Mmm, morning. I so do not want to get up yet! "

"Then don't, " he said as he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "You stay there and I'll go get us some coffee. I'll check in with Nath and Ian while I do. You want anything for breakfast? "

I shook my head, no. I was still coming down from the orgasmic high he had caused in me. "Just coffee's fine. " With that Spike left the bedroom, dressed in some boxers. I growled as he stretched one arm over his shoulder, would there be a point where I wouldn't want him like this? I seriously hope not!

Spike walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. A song was fading out as the DJ announced that the news would be up next. He filled the coffee maker and wandered through the house, looking for Nathan and Ian. He found them in the surveillance room.

"Just put some coffee on, do either of you want anything while I'm here? "

Nathan held his mug up, too engrossed in the monitors to speak, Ian accepted Spikes offer.

"Back in a bit then. " He said as he left them to it.

" and next, gang related crime. We talk to families that have been devastated by it . "

Spike entered the kitchen and pulled out the mugs for the coffee and froze....

"My daughter was just eighteen when she first got involved with drugs. She was always such a sweet child, until he introduced her to his way of life. " The father sobbed and sniffed, trying to calm himself so he could continue. " He got her into drugs, we hardly saw her then. Last thing we heard was that he had gotten her into prostitution. I'm not sure if she even alive now. " The father started crying. Through his tears and sobs he went on. " The O'Connor's and the gangs like them have to be stopped! " The commercials started, snapping Spike out of his daze.

At that point Spike vowed to do exactly that. The O'Connor's would be stopped. He needed to talk to Buffy and then he would have to set a plan in motion. He only hoped he could do it. For Buffy and for the father he had just heard.


End file.
